The Price of Happiness
by iDreamADream4You
Summary: A darker tale of love. What if Mr. Darcy never wrote the letter? What if Lydia ran away sooner? What if Mr. Darcy was more determined to have Elizabeth? No matter the price? HEA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mr. Darcy entered Longbourn with all the determination a man once spurned could muster. Elizabeth had denied him once, and he'd made sure she couldn't do so again. While he wasn't particularly proud of it, he had hired a less than scrupulous man to look into the Bennet family and see if there was anything he could use to his advantage in making Elizabeth his. Imagine his surprise when the man had returned to him almost immediately and informed him of the attempted elopement of the foolish Lydia Bennet with George Wickham. Knowing his former childhood friend as he did, Darcy knew that the scoundrel had no intention of marrying a foolish 15 year old girl with little in the way of dowry. He knew Wickham was only amusing himself with the girl before he would abandon her and her family to certain ruin.

However, Darcy was not about to let that happen. Not at all. Instead he'd hired retired army men recommended to him by his cousin to take custody of Wickham and Lydia and secure them somewhere safe from prying eyes. He'd then purchased all of the debts Wickham had amounted in neighboring townships and combined them with the ones he'd been collecting since Ramsgate ensuring when the time came the fool would do as he was told or face debtors prison for the rest of his life. With the troublesome duo safely ensconced in a loft tucked away in the backstreets of London, away from prying eyes that could gossip and lead to the ruin of the Bennet family, Fitzwilliam Darcy made his way to Hertfordshire to visit the Bennet family. He'd arrived late last night and been forced to spend the night at the town inn. He hadn't enjoyed it, and was up at dawn to prepare for his day. He intended to call as early as possible so that he could make it back to London by midday. He knew it was rude to call before the polite hour, but given the circumstances he doubted anyone in the Bennet household would put up a fuss.

With the necessary leverage to secure Elizabeth's hand he presented his card to the housekeeper and requested an audience with Thomas Bennet. A man he had no respect for, as the gentleman did nothing to keep order in his own house, but was nevertheless one of the obstacles to obtaining Elizabeth for his own.

A few minutes later he was led into Mr. Bennet's study. The room was littered with books, but it was the man that most surprised Mr. Darcy. Thomas Bennet looked as though he'd aged considerably since he saw him last, and Darcy felt a moment of guilt that he was about to capitalize on this man's misfortune.

' _But I will save their family from ruin_ ,' he though to himself. Pushing his guilt aside and getting straight to the point, Darcy greeted, "Mr. Bennet, it is good to see you again."

Without standing, whether from fatigue or a lack of manners, Thomas Bennet indicated the chair in front of his desk and replied, "Mr. Darcy, I must say I am surprised to see you here. I had not thought our acquaintance significant enough to warrant a visit."

"I am not here for a visit," Darcy said as he took his seat and leveled his gaze at the man his Elizabeth adored so much. "I am here to ask for the hand of Miss Elizabeth, and to help your family escape ruin."

Thomas Bennet's entire countenance changed significantly. First there was shock, then intrigue, and then anger as he demanded, "And what is that supposed to be mean, Mr. Darcy?"

Without preamble, Darcy continued, "I am in love with your daughter Elizabeth, and I desire her for my wife. I know of your troubles with your youngest, and to secure Elizabeth's hand, as well as the future of your other daughters, I have located her along with Wickham. They are safe and secure, and it is within my power to assure they are married."

There was a moment of silence before Thomas Bennet muttered softly, "But at a price."

Nodding his head, Darcy agreed, "Yes, for a price, and my price is Elizabeth."

When Mr. Bennet did not respond, Darcy continued, "I assure you she will be well cared for. I love her, and while I know she does not love me, I hope that with time she may come to care for me. At the very least I promise to do my best to make her happy. Anything she desires will be hers. I will also provide five thousand pounds apiece as dowries for her sisters Jane, Mary, and Catherine to increase their chances of making favorable matches. Once Elizabeth and I are married I will also pay for Miss Marry and Miss Catherine to attend school for a year to prepare for a season in town. After Elizabeth has established herself as Mrs. Darcy during her first season in London I am more than willing to host your younger daughters to aid them in search of eligible husbands."

"And Jane," Thomas questioned, still stunned by Mr. Darcy's proposal and at a total loss as to how to proceed.

"Miss Bennet will have the same dowry I intend to provide for Miss Mary and Miss Catherine, but I do not think she is in need of schooling as your other daughters are. I had hoped that after Elizabeth's and my honeymoon she might join us at Pemberley along with my sister Georgiana, and later in town. I know how fond of Miss Bennet Elizabeth is, and I also know leaving home will be difficult for her, therefore, I wish to help make her transition as easy as possible, and I believe that having Miss Bennet there would be of great comfort to her."

Thomas Bennet was silent. Never before had his failings as a father been thrown in his face so harshly. Not only was he unable to keep order in his own house, but also another man was here to make right all that he had allowed to go wrong. Worse still, the haughty Mr. Darcy was demanding his favorite as payment for saving his family from ruin. Thomas knew he had no choice but to give his consent, but it broke his heart to do so, and he whispered, "I will not force her, but I will allow you a private audience."

"That's all I need," Mr. Darcy said as he stood, knowing as well as Mr. Bennet that Elizabeth would agree. There was no way she would put her own happiness ahead of what was best for her family.

As Mr. Bennet stood to retrieve his favorite daughter he asked, "You said you know Elizabeth does not love you. I can't but help but wonder how?"

"I proposed to Elizabeth in Kent, and she refused me."

Thomas's eyes narrowed as he surmised, "And now you have ensured she cannot do so again."

Stiffening, Mr. Darcy reminded, "I did not force your youngest daughter to leave the protection of her family and travel alone, entirely unchaperoned, with a man. This situation is not of my making."

"But you are certainly making the most of it, are you not, Mr. Darcy?"

Refusing to be cowed, especially by a man he had no respect for, Mr. Darcy replied, "If I want something, Mr. Bennet, I do what I must to get it, and I assure you there is nothing more on God's green earth that I want more than Elizabeth for my wife and mother to my future children. So yes, I am using this situation to my advantage. I will save Elizabeth and by extension the rest of her family from ruin by making her my wife."

The two men stared intently at each other for a moment longer before Thomas let out a resigned sigh and offered, "I will send her in, but I remind you, that I will not force her if she refuses you again."

"I believe we both know force won't be necessary, Mr. Bennet," Darcy replied as he watched the older man leave the cluttered study.

When he was gone Darcy moved to the window to look out into the small garden. He knew he was taking a risk in making Elizabeth well and truly hate him by doing this, and he knew the gentlemanly thing to do would be to force Wickham to marry Lydia and then begin trying to change Elizabeth's perception of him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't chance that Elizabeth would spurn him again. He couldn't chance that she would marry someone else. She had to be his. She _would_ be his. Even if she never came to love him, just having her by his side always would be enough for him. Seeing her grow swollen with his children would keep him from despair. Lying beside her night after night, holding her in his arms, even if he never held her heart, would still be better than not having her at all.

In the hall, and with a heavy heart, Thomas Bennet made his way into the parlor where his wife and four eldest daughters were sitting in silence. Since he had returned three days ago from London with the news that he and Mr. Gardiner had been unable to locate Lydia or Wickham the house had fallen under a silence. All knew that this meant certain ruin for them and their family. They'd known that more than likely the remaining Bennet sisters would have no chance of marrying now, and would need to seek some sort of employment upon the death of their father. As such no one was in good cheer. Even Mrs. Bennet, usually prone to hysterics and fits of nerves, was unusually quiet, knowing her and her daughters' lives were ruined.

So it was a very dreary greeting Mr. Bennet received upon entering the parlor. All five eyes turned to him, some with a slight degree of hope that he might have news of Lydia, but Thomas looked solely at Elizabeth as he announced, "Mr. Darcy has come to call. He wishes a private audience with Elizabeth."

If the room had been quiet before, there was nothing but dead silence after Mr. Bennet's announcement. All knew there was only one reason a gentleman requested a private audience with a gentlewoman, and yet none could quite believe the severe and arrogant Mr. Darcy could intend to ask for Elizabeth's hand, especially considering their circumstances. The whispers in town were already beginning, and with each day Lydia did not come home a married woman the rumors got worse.

When no one moved or said anything, Thomas continued to look at his favorite, and explained, "Mr. Darcy is aware of our circumstances, and he has a solution to save our family from ruin. He wishes to speak with you, Elizabeth, and what happens from there is up to you. I have told him I will force you to do nothing."

All eyes turned to Elizabeth, whose face has drained of color, before she rose on shaky legs and walked slowly from the room. No one moved or spoke for a moment, before Mrs. Bennet asked, "Mr. Bennet, what is the meaning of this? Why is Mr. Darcy here? I cannot believe he is here to propose to Elizabeth. A man of his standing would never wish to have a woman such as Lizzy for wife! Such an impertinent thing!"

Mr. Bennet, usually amused by his wife's silly declarations, for once put her in her place by remarking, "And yet again you are wrong, Mrs. Bennet. Not only is Mr. Darcy here to ask for Elizabeth's hand, but he is doing so for the second time. She refused him the first time. Apparently a woman such is Lizzy is a fine prize to man like Mr. Darcy."

Again there was silence before Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, "Oh! We are saved! Imagine my Lizzy as Mrs. Darcy! Ten thousand a year he has! What pin money and jewels she will have! And Mr. Darcy can secure rich husbands for our other daughters! Perhaps he can even find a husband for my precious Lydia who was so cruelly used by that dastardly Wickham! Oh Mr. Bennet we are all saved!"

"Silence, woman!"

Everyone jumped and stared at Thomas Bennet with wide eyes. He had never raised his voice before. Not once that any of them could remember, yet now he stood before them with a red face and angry booming voice as he reprimanded his wife, "Do you not understand what is happening, you foolish, foolish woman! Our family is facing ruin because of your precious Lydia, and the only way to save us all is by forcing Elizabeth to marry a man she has no desire to marry! A man she has already turned down once!"

Tears filled Thomas Bennet's eyes as he continued, "I am selling my favorite daughter today. I am selling her to a man who wants to buy her like a she is a pretty piece of jewelry or a fine horse he admires and wishes to own. My failures as a father, and yours as a mother, are costing our daughter her future. None of us are saved today, Mrs. Bennet. Not in the least. Our reputations may be secure, but the happiness of my most beloved daughter is the price. There is no cause for rejoicing here, and you will be silent this instant!"

Mrs. Bennet's mouth opened as though she wished to say something, but one sharp look from her husband had it snapping closed. Her eyes flashed with indignation, but she wisely remained quiet. Her husband had never spoken to her in such a fashion, and she wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"Perhaps she'll turn him down again," Mary offered weakly.

Jane's own eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "You know she will not. Elizabeth will do what is best for us, despite what her own heart desires."

"Indeed she will," Mr. Bennet agreed brokenly as he sank into a chair and buried his head in his hands as he thought, ' _What will my daughter suffer for my mistakes?_ '

Unaware of the argument taking place in the parlor Elizabeth made her way into her father's study. Upon entering she saw Mr. Darcy standing at the window looking out at the small garden her family's home boasted. With grim determination she greeted, "Hello, Mr. Darcy."

Turning at the sound of his beloved's voice, Fitzwilliam smiled softly at the woman he worshiped, adored, and loved so very much. The sadness and resignation in her eyes nearly broke his heart, but he swore he would earn her love. It might take him the rest of his days, but he would make her happy. He would allow nothing less.

"Miss Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Let's not mince words, Mr. Darcy. Why are you here?"

"I am here to ask for your hand in marriage. Again."

Elizabeth stared at Mr. Darcy in silence for several moments before asking, "And what makes you think my answer today will be any different than it was in Kent?"

Hating to play the villain, but knowing it was necessary until Elizabeth was well and truly his and could never escape him, Mr. Darcy replied, "Because you had the luxury of denying me before, and we both know that is no longer true."

Eyes hardening, Elizabeth observed, "You know of Lydia."

Nodding his head, Darcy replied, "Indeed. Know of her running away, and know of her whereabouts at this precise moment."

Again Elizabeth fell silent as she contemplated his words. Combining them with what her father had said in the parlor she quickly came to the correct conclusion and stated, "You are here to buy me. You'll see them married and my family's reputation restored as long as I agree to be your wife."

"Yes."

When Mr. Darcy showed no remorse for his actions, no sign of empathy for the situation her family faced, Elizabeth, for the first time in her life, felt the urge to strike someone. She wanted to smack the arrogance right out of Mr. Darcy, but knew she could not. As much as she wanted to hurl his proposal back in his face as she'd done in Kent, she knew it was not an option. She would not put her own happiness ahead of that of her family. So despite loathing Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy with every fiber of her being, she conceded, "Save my family and I will marry you."

Gathering his hat and cane, Mr. Darcy bowed his head and said, "There will be an announcement in the papers tomorrow of our engagement. My solicitor will be by tomorrow as well with the settlement papers for your father to pursue. I shall return in a few days with your sister and her new husband."

Moving forward Mr. Darcy took hold of Elizabeth's hand and kissed her knuckles softly, all the while holding her gaze. When he released her he vowed, "I will make you happy, my Elizabeth, I promise you."

Her eyes hard and full of loathing, Elizabeth replied, "I sincerely doubt that."

Mr. Darcy looked into Elizabeth's eyes for a moment longer before bowing his head and leaving. When he was gone Elizabeth sank into one of the chairs in her father's study in total shock. She felt numb, and she could scarcely believe what had just happened. It was some moments before her solitude was disturbed as Mr. Bennet and Jane came into the room.

Both stood watching her staring off vacantly for a moment before Thomas asked, "So you accepted him?"

Turning her rapidly tear filling eyes to her father, Elizabeth whispered, "Yes. There will be an announcement in the paper tomorrow, and his solicitor will be coming by with the settlement papers as well. He said he should return in a few days with Lydia and Wickham. They will already be married."

Jane dropped to her knees next to her sister, tears running unchecked down her cheeks as she whispered, "Oh Lizzy, I'm sorry!"

The two sisters embraced, both crying freely now, as Thomas Bennet moved to the same window Mr. Darcy had been looking from before. Listening to his eldest daughters cry he thought to himself, ' _How could I let this happen?_ '

…

…

…

The next morning Darcy strode into the small loft in London with a grim countenance. Upon entering he heard Lydia, the foolish girl, going on and on about all the places she'd like to go once she and her "dear Wickham" were married. The man himself was seated near the fire with a drink in one hand as he ignored the prattle of the foolish girl he'd chosen to amuse himself with. He'd attempted to escape a number of times, unsure of what Darcy had planned for him, and even more unwilling to find out, but the eight men Darcy had hired to keep watch over him and Lydia prevented his escape each and every time.

So he'd been forced to listen to Lydia's inane nonsense day after day while he waited for Darcy to return. He couldn't understand why Darcy was going to such lengths to punish him. Even when he had threatened Georgiana's reputation Darcy hadn't acted thusly, so Wickham was at a loss as to why his old childhood friend was so concerned by his dallying with a stupid girl like Lydia Bennet.

Hearing someone enter the loft he turned to see Darcy and jumped from his seat as he demanded, "Darcy! What is the meaning of this! You cannot keep me here! I insist on being released at once!"

"Oh yes!" Lydia chimed in, "I wish to go shop for my wedding trousseau! I will certainly need a new dress to be married in!"

"Indeed you shall," Darcy replied curtly before gesturing to one of the guards. When the man moved forward Darcy whispered in the his ear for a moment before the former soldier nodded and moved to take Lydia's arm.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked.

Trying to be patient, Darcy replied, "A carriage is downstairs, Miss Lydia. My sister's companion Mrs. Annesley is inside and she is waiting to take you to a modiste to get a gown for your wedding. When you get back I will be escorting you and Mr. Wickham to the church to be married. Your Uncle and Aunt Gardiner will be there waiting for us. Please make haste. The sooner you are back the sooner you can be married."

Lydia was all excitement as she moved to kiss George on the cheek before dashing from the loft, exclaiming on how she would be the first of her sisters to be married. Once she was gone Darcy shut the door and moved to sit next to Wickham by the fireplace. The two eyed each other steadily for a moment before George scoffed, "You are out of your mind, Darcy, if you think I am going to marry that foolish chit. She was good for a roll or two, but I am done with her. She never stops talking and she hasn't a shilling to her name!"

"Her ability to annoy you pleases me greatly, George, and believe me when I say you will marry her."

Grinning, Wickham laughed, "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you do not I will see you in debtor's prison."

"I'd rather spend a few years in debtor's prison than spend the rest of my life married to that stupid girl."

His own smile appearing, one filled with triumph, Darcy replied, "A few years? I think not. Since Ramsgate I've been collecting your debts, George. All of them."

Wickham went still. Very still as his eyes searched Darcy's. Seeing the hard glint there he asked shakily, "All of them?"

With a shrug, Darcy replied, "Or very nearly. You've racked up quite a lot of debts over the years, Wickham. Some even in Scotland."

When George blanched at the mention of Scotland, Darcy continued, "All total it is over thirteen thousand pounds. Enough to ensure you spend the rest of your life rotting in debtor's prison."

"For God's sake, Darcy! Why do you care if I indulged myself with that girl? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wish to marry her sister Elizabeth, and in order to do so that means Lydia must be married."

George's expression showed his shock as he exclaimed, "Marry Elizabeth? But she has no money! No connections! Why would you want to marry her? She's a wild, pretty thing to be sure, would probably make a fine mistress, but marry?"

When Darcy's expression darkened and filled with rage, George laughed, "By God you're in love with her! A nobody from the country!"

"Yes, I love her, and I will not listen to a man such as you demean her."

Eyes lighting with greed, George offered, "You must love her very much, enough to spend so much money purchasing my debts. That means you want this marriage badly. You _need_ it."

Knowing what George was getting at, Darcy leaned forward and warned, "Listen very carefully to me, George, because I'm only going to say this once. I have two plans to see to the saving of Lydia Bennet's reputation and thus that of her family's. The first is seeing the two of you married and settled far away, and the other? Well the other is less appealing, but still affective. Lydia needs to return home married, but not necessarily to you."

Unaffected by his former childhood friend's veiled threat, Wickham scoffed, "And what would you do if I refuse? There are ways out of debtor's prison you know, and if I do go I will ensure Lydia's reputation is ruined, and therefore her sister Elizabeth's. I will tell everyone and anyone of how she was all too eager to spread those legs of her for just the slightest compliment from me."

He never saw the attack coming. One second he was sitting in his chair, taunting his former friend, the next he was flat out on the floor with a broken and bleeding nose as Darcy stood over him with fists clenched. He had no time to process what had happened, however, as Darcy grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall with his hands around his throat. For the first time in his life Wickham was truly afraid. He was beginning to realize he didn't know what Fitzwilliam Darcy was capable of. Not at all.

Darcy leaned close to Wickham, looking him dead in the eye as his own reflected his barely controlled rage. His voice was soft, but hard as stone, as he continued, "You listen well, Wickham, if you refuse to marry Lydia I will ensure you never pose a problem to me or anyone else ever again. You say there are ways to get out of debtor's prison? Well I can assure you that there are even more ways to ensure you _never_ leave."

The threat was understood, and Wickham knew that if he went into prison, Darcy would use his money and connections to make sure he died there. George slowly nodded, unable to speak due to the tight hold Darcy had on his throat.

Seeing that Wickham finally realized the predicament he was in, Darcy released him and let the fool drop to the ground gasping for breath. He stared down at his old companion and continued, "You will marry Lydia today. As soon as she gets back we will head for the church. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Wickham finally found his voice and asked with a raspy voice, "And how will we live? She has no dowry."

Rolling his eyes, Darcy explained, "I have purchased a commission for you. Richard recommended an excellent post. This Colonel is one of the most ruthless in the military according to him. He will not allow any nonsense, and will keep you in line. I will rent a suitable home and pay for its upkeep through a solicitor. It will not be extravagant, and I will only pay for one servant to help Lydia, but it will keep the two of you off the streets. The solicitor will pay the monthly rent, pay for the servant, and pay the merchants for what supplies are needed to keep your house running."

Glaring at Wickham who had some degree of hope in his eyes, Darcy explained, "Do not misunderstand me, George, the solicitor will keep a close eye on the expenses to make sure you are not trying to live beyond your means. He will ensure that Lydia is well cared for, but he will also ensure you have no access to any of the finances I provide. You will not squander the money I provide to keep Lydia clothed, housed, and fed on gambling and women. The solicitor will also expect to see you the first of every month with half of your monthly wages to go into a savings and investment account to pay for the schooling of any future children you have. If you are not there with that money I will have you sent to debtor's prison, and have Lydia brought home to live with her family."

"Darcy, that is unreasonable!"

Arching his brow, Darcy asked, "Is it? I find it very reasonable. This is more than you deserve, Wickham. Far more, and know I do this for Lydia and her future children. Not you. I will not stand by and see them suffer for your wicked ways. Should Lydia need anything else she may put in a request to the solicitor who will pass it along to me. I will approve or deny the requests as I see fit. Again, I mean to provide for Lydia and her future children's comfort, nothing more."

There was a tense silence before Wickham hung his head and conceded, "Fine. I'll marry her."

"Damn right you will." Turning away from the man he despised Darcy collected his hat and cane and headed for the door as he said, "I will return in four hours. No doubt that will be enough time for Lydia to purchase a wedding dress. These men will ensure you don't try to escape. My man will be along with something suitable for you to wear."

At George's forlorn expression, Darcy sneered, "Cheer up, Wickham, today is, after all, your wedding day."

Saying no more Darcy turned and headed from the loft. Outside he handed a coin to the boy he'd agreed to pay for watching his horse. Once mounted he headed toward his townhome at a brisk trot. He needed to speak to his solicitor and his attorney. His solicitor was to have the marriage settlement papers with all the stipulations he'd provided ready for his perusal before he sent the man to Hertfordshire, and he needed to speak to his attorney about what progress the man had made on breaking the entail on Longbourn.

The streets were surprisingly clear of carriage traffic and he made good time. He was pleased to see both his solicitor and his attorney already waiting for him. Wanting to see to the marriage settlement first so his solicitor could make it to Hertfordshire by end of day, Darcy invited him into his study first.

Once they were both seated Darcy asked, "Have you included all the provisions I've asked you to?"

Nodding his head, Mr. Galloway, Mr. Darcy's long time solicitor as his father before him had worked for the family as well, agreed, "Indeed sir, though I must again voice my concern over—"

"Enough, Mr. Galloway. While I appreciate your concern, I am resolute."

Releasing a sigh, Mr. Galloway gathered the papers from his satchel and slid them across the desk towards Darcy as he detailed, "Miss Elizabeth will be given forty-five thousand pounds upon your marriage, and I've seen to the purchase of Netherfield as you requested. Upon your death it will go to her, and in the meantime any monies collected from the estate will go into an account. In the event no children result from the union everything will be turned over to her. Should you die before her and no children have been born she will remain at Pemberley as mistress with full control of all the accounts until her death at which time Pemberley and the main savings account will go to your sister or her children."

As Mr. Darcy read over the settlement papers, Mr. Galloway continued, "As you stipulated what happens to Netherfield and the savings account from its' earnings after your wife's death, assuming there are no children, will be determined by Miss Elizabeth once you are married and I have a chance to speak with her. Should you have children the second son or any daughters will divide equally between them and their mother the money from the Netherfield account. And of course Miss Elizabeth will maintain control of the forty-five thousand pounds you're settling upon her at marriage. Pemberley and the main household account, as expected, will go to your first son, or should you only have daughters the oldest will inherit and the younger ones will split the Netherfield account with their mother. In addition, of course, with any money you set aside for dowries in the future. Also, five thousand pounds will be provided for three of Miss Bennet's sisters as dowries. I've also already paid to have Miss Mary and Miss Catherine to attend the same school your sister went to. They are expected the first of next month."

While Mr. Darcy continued to read over the papers, Mr. Galloway concluded, "I have also seen to the purchase of a small townhome in Cornwall for Mr. Wickham and his future wife. It is 300 pounds per annum, and has enough room for them should their family expand. Also, a suitable kitchen maid has been hired. Everything is in order and waiting for them now. As you requested an acquaintance of mine, a solicitor who I trust completely in the area, will oversee the accounts and he has been told to keep yearly expenses below 200 pounds in addition to the rent for the townhome."

Nodding his head, Mr. Darcy announced, "I am well pleased, Mr. Galloway. I applaud you for getting this all in order on such short notice."

Mr. Galloway, not wanting to incite Mr. Darcy's anger, but wanting to protect the interests of the man he held such respect for, remarked, "Mr. Darcy, are you sure you wish to delegate so much of your money in the settlement?"

Smiling at his solicitor, Darcy replied, "I am most certain, besides you know that I bring in more than ten thousand pounds per annum. That is only Pemberley's earnings. Despite what the matchmaking mamas think they know when they bandy about my price during their scheming, few are aware that my father began increasing our family fortune discretely through trade when he married my mother, or that I have continued to do so as well. You know as well as I that this will not put a significant dent in my savings. Plus, once I improve upon Netherfield, that estate will bring in nearly five thousand pounds per annum."

"Yes, but you want all of that money to go into an account for Miss Bennet. Not to mention you want the forty-five thousand pounds turned over to her as soon as you are married."

"I intend to make sure my wife is well cared for, Mr. Galloway. I want her to have her own funds. I don't want her to ever have to worry about money, or have to ask anyone for it."

"Even you, sir?"

There was a moment of silence, and Mr. Galloway began to suspect that he had overstepped himself before Darcy replied with an even broader grin, "No, Mr. Galloway, I do not want my wife to even have to ask me for money."

Shaking his head, not understanding why Mr. Darcy wished to give so much of his money away, Mr. Galloway said, "Very well, sir. I will be on my way to Hertfordshire to speak with Mr. Bennet. I should make it there in time to speak with him this evening."

"Thank you Mr. Galloway. Please ask Mr. Spears come in on your way out."

When his attorney entered and closed the door behind him Mr. Darcy waited for the man to take a seat before asking, "So what have you found?"

"The entail is entirely breakable, Mr. Darcy. I have found several legal avenues in order to break the entail. If Mr. Collins refuses to sell the estate to you outright for the sum you have provided, then I estimate it will take no more than three years to have the entail broken in court."

Extremely pleased, Mr. Darcy said, "Very good. I appreciate all the work you put into this, Mr. Spears. As I requested before I would like for you to wait until after my marriage to approach Mr. Collins."

"Very good, sir, and I believe you said that he is likely to be stubborn over this?"

"Indeed. His patroness, my aunt, has long held delusions I will marry her daughter, and my marriage to Miss Elizabeth will no doubt enrage her. It is entirely possible he will refuse to sell simply to court favor with her. Advise him my wrath carries more weight than his noble patroness's, but if he refuses still begin with whatever legal measures are necessary to break the entail."

Making a few notes, Mr. Spears asked, "And once I have seen to the breaking of the entail what is to be done with the estate?"

"That will be for my wife to decide. It is her home."

"Very good, sir."

Once his attorney was gone Darcy moved to get himself a glass of brandy from his sideboard. He returned to his chair and sipped the liquid slowly as he considered the day's events. While he hated having to resort to such measures, he would do it all again if it meant having Elizabeth for his own.

' _It won't be long now. Elizabeth will be mine_ ,' Darcy thought with no small amount of satisfaction. ' _Surely once she sees the lengths I'm willing to go to make her happy, to take care of her and her family, she'll realize how much I love and admire her. Surely she will begin to love me as much as I love her. And if she doesn't? Well having her with me always, seeing her be a mother to my children, that will be enough._ '

Taking another sip of his brandy, Darcy muttered, "More than enough, as long as she is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bingley approached the sitting room where his sisters were currently awaiting morning callers with some trepidation. In his hand the morning's paper containing the announcement of the engagement of Fitzwilliam Darcy to a woman that was not Caroline Bingley. He had been beyond surprised to read of Darcy's engagement, especially to Miss Elizabeth Bennet as Darcy himself had objected to Bingley connecting himself to such a family, but he knew his surprise would be nothing to the shock and outrage that Caroline would feel. As such, Bingley wanted to make her aware of it before one of her "friends" did when they came to call.

While Caroline believed she had many friends, the truth was she surrounded herself with women just as vicious as she, and he knew they would each delight in pointing out her failure. Everyone knew that Caroline Bingley had been after Fitzwilliam Darcy with a vengeance since she had first come out, and the announcement in the paper would be the end to many years of fruitless pursuit. Still, while Bingley did not enjoy his sister's often haughty and condescending attitude, and believed she did deserve a set down occasionally, he did not want her publically embarrassed. He felt that it would be best that he be the one to point it out to her. In private so that she'd have time to prepare herself before her friends came to call.

So it was he found himself entering the parlor to greet his sisters, "Good morning, my fair sisters."

Looking up from the fashion magazines they were pursuing, as both Louisa and Caroline were determined to always portray themselves with the newest fashions, Caroline replied, "Good morning, Charles. Is there something you needed? You do not normally join us to greet callers in the morning."

Clearing his throat, Bingley replied, "And I have no intention of joining you this morning. I just wanted to make you aware of something in the paper before anyone else has the chance to."

Uninterested in anything not in one of her fashion magazines, Caroline went back to reading as she waved her hand dismissively, "Oh I'm not too concerned with the news. It is always terrible anyhow. What bill is passing in parliament and so on. Or whether or not the peasants should be educated. All terribly boring to me as you know."

Louisa, picking up on her brother's nervousness, asked, "Does it pertain to us, Charles? Otherwise I have to agree with Caroline. You know neither of us is really interested in reading the paper."

"You'll be interested in reading this one. I assure you."

Moving to sit next to Caroline, Charles took her hand, and said, "Caroline, I know this news will distress you, but I ask that you remember all the talks we had of my friend. I have told you time and again that Mr. Darcy is not interested in you, and have begged you on more than one occasion to stop pursuing him."

Now he certainly had her attention. Dropping her fashion magazine, Caroline demanded, "What are you speaking of, Charles? I know of your opinions of my connection with Mr. Darcy, but I assure you he is soon to make his addresses. The aligning of our families would be marvelous. And you really should pursue Georgiana. She is just the sort of girl you should settle down with."

Rolling his eyes, Bingley insisted, "I care deeply for Georgiana, Caroline, you know that, but as a sister. I could never see myself married to her. I remember her as a child when Darcy would invite me to Pemberley with him over the holidays when we were away from school. I played games with her! No. You must stop placing your hopes on such a union. I will choose a wife I feel my chances of felicity are best with."

Holding out the paper to his sister, Bingley announced, "And Mr. Darcy is not meant for you either. His engagement to Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire has been announced in today's paper. The wedding is to take place two months from now."

There was a stunned silence as Caroline's mouth dropped open in shock before her face turned a bright red. Jumping from the settee as her fists clenched at her sides, Caroline screeched, "What?! Charles, if this is another of your pranks I do not find it amusing in the least!"

Expecting his sister's reaction, Charles soothed, "It is not a prank. The announcement is in the paper, and you know only a gentlemen can place his own engagement announcement. Darcy has asked Miss Elizabeth to marry him and she has accepted him. They are to be married."

"Of course she accepted him! That scheming social climber!"

Snatching the paper from his hand to read the announcement, Caroline cursed, "That harlot! She has entrapped him!"

Spinning away from her brother and sister Caroline began to stalk about the room with the paper clenched in one of her fists. She was literally too angry to do more than pace and mutter under her breath. As she did this Louisa said to her brother, "This must be a mistake. I never noticed any regard on Mr. Darcy's part for the girl. And her family! They are positively disgraceful! I cannot fathom how a respectable gentleman such as Mr. Darcy would align himself with people like that."

While Bingley had actually detected some interest on Darcy's part for Miss Elizabeth, he too was just as surprised, but more so because he had believed that Miss Elizabeth despised Darcy. Still, he couldn't help but reply, "I myself am surprised, but Darcy has always been a private man. He would not want to display his feelings or intentions to others. Regardless, the fact remains he is engaged to be married."

Caroline hissed, "I cannot allow this! That scheming upstart has entrapped him somehow! We must rescue him!"

Bingley glared at his sister and replied, "Caroline, you of all people should know that Darcy is not easily entrapped."

Had her face not already been aflame with her fury, Caroline would have blushed. She did not appreciate her brother's not so subtle reminder of her one and only attempt to entrap Mr. Darcy by compromising him her second season. It was the one thing she was truly ashamed of, though had her plan worked she would probably not be so embarrassed by her actions. Instead she had begged forgiveness from her brother and Mr. Darcy for her behavior, claiming her youth and inexperience had led her to joining Mr. Darcy alone one evening in the library well after everyone else had retired. As soon as he had seen her he'd risen from his seat and made haste from the room. Not even giving her time to utter a word or get anywhere near him. The next morning Charles had called her to his study and berated her for over two hours for her actions, and forced her to apologize to Mr. Darcy in person with him standing right there. She had, most emphatically, and Mr. Darcy seemed to accept it, but he'd also been extremely careful since then to make sure he was never alone with her, and always had a footman or valet with him when visiting.

"Charles, that was unkind," Louisa gently admonished. "Caroline was just a young girl. She didn't know what she was doing."

"That remains to be seen," Charles scoffed. He loved his sister, but he was not blind to her faults, and he knew that given the chance his sister would do it again. "Still, the fact remains that Darcy is engaged to be married. How it came about is none of our business. All we can do is wish him well."

Shaking her head, Caroline denied, "No Charles, that is not all we can do. As his friends if he is being forced it is up to us to help him! We cannot allow this travesty to take place!"

Hating to be blunt, but unwilling to allow his sister to cause problems for his friend, Charles advised, "Caroline, I warn you not to do anything you will regret. I have told you repeatedly that you are wasting your time pursuing Darcy. I've told you that he has asked me more than once to speak to you about your blatant pursuit of him and your obvious flirting. He was never interested in you. What attentions he paid you he did because he is my friend and he believes in behaving as a gentleman. Darcy has made his choice. It is not you, and you must accept it."

"I do not have to accept it! A girl like Eliza Bennet could never be anything more than a gentleman's mistress! If he desires her let him set her up in a house somewhere when he feels the need to indulge in his urges, and take a proper wife! A woman of taste and fashion! Not one that goes traipsing three miles through the mud alone! He cannot possibly let that woman be the next mistress of Pemberley!"

"Caroline!" Charles was appalled at his sister's words. "Elizabeth Bennet is a lady! The daughter of a landed gentleman! Which is more than any of us can claim. You had best remember that!"

Caroline's voice was full of fury, and she seethed with rage as she hissed, "I will not allow this! I will not allow some upstart country nobody like Eliza Bennet to steal Mr. Darcy from me! I will put an end to this nonsense! Just you wait and see, Charles!"

With an outraged scream Caroline stalked from the parlor, leaving Charles and Louisa to stare after her. Once she was gone Charles looked to his other sister and begged, "Louisa, you must speak to her. Mr. Darcy nearly cut her before for her behavior. She refuses to acknowledge that he is not interested in her, and if she pushes him too far he _will_ cut her. He's told me before he tolerates her behavior because of our close friendship, but it will not save her from his wrath if she pushes him too far."

"Give her time, Charles. You must admit this news was entirely unexpected. She is in shock. I will speak with her later tonight. She will have to come to see reason, because as you said, there is nothing we can do but wish Mr. Darcy well. The announcement has been made."

"Indeed it has."

Upstairs in her bedroom, Caroline read the announcement, then read it again, and then once more before letting out a very unladylike screech and tearing the paper into tiny pieces before tossing them onto the floor to stomp upon in her tantrum.

Spinning around she grabbed the nearest thing she could lay hands on, which happened to be a vase with beautiful flowers, and hurled it across the room. Within moments anything not too large for her to lift was sent flying until she finally ran out of steam.

When her initial fury had run it's course Caroline collapsed atop her bed and vowed, "I will not allow this to happen! Fitzwilliam Darcy is mine!"

…

…

…

In Kent another scream of outrage could be heard from one Lady Catherine de Bourgh as she too read the announcement in the paper. Slamming the offensive material down onto the table where she and her daughter were enjoying a late breakfast she demanded, "Have my carriage readied! I am leaving for Hertfordshire this instant! How dare that boy! To let that girl pollute the shades of Pemberley! I will not stand for it!"

Lady Catherine said no more as she stood from the table and rushed from the room. Leaving her daughter Anne and her companion to stare after her. Neither inclined to follow.

…

…

…

In Hertfordshire Elizabeth was reading the announcement of her upcoming nuptials as well. Instead of anger there was only despair. She couldn't help but wonder why Mr. Darcy had made the wedding date in two months. She half expected him to demand they use a special license so he could force her into his bed as soon as possible, but she was grateful for the extra time to reconcile herself to her circumstances nonetheless.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

Looking up Lizzy saw their housekeeper Mrs. Hill standing at her bedroom door. "Yes, Mrs. Hill?"

"Your father requests you in his study."

"Tell him I'll be right there."

Once Mrs. Hill left Lizzy folded the paper with her engagement announcement and placed it under her pillow before seeking out her father. Entering his much beloved sanctuary she greeted, "You wanted me, Papa?"

"Indeed. Have a seat, Lizzy. I've just sent for your Uncle Phillips. I want him to go over the settlement papers with me before I return them to Mr. Darcy's solicitor."

Taking a seat in front of her father's desk, Lizzy asked, "And what do you need me for? I trust you and Uncle Phillips will do your best to make sure the settlement is fair to me. I know with our circumstances we can't really hope for much, but as long as Mr. Darcy saves us from ruin that is all that really matters."

Sliding the settlement papers across his desk towards his daughter, Mr. Bennet said, "I was of the same mind yesterday when Mr. Galloway first arrived with the settlement, however, I was shocked at what Mr. Darcy proposed. I confirmed with Mr. Galloway several times that the stipulations were ordered by Mr. Darcy himself and this is how he wishes it."

Believing Mr. Darcy had given her as little as possible in the settlement papers since he had the upper hand in this situation, Elizabeth asked, "Is it so bad? I had hoped he would be somewhat fair."

"Take a look for yourself."

Picking up the settlement papers Elizabeth began to read and the further she got the more her shock grew. When she finally came to the end she looked up at her father with wide eyes and gasped, "This cannot be!"

Giving his daughter a faint grin, Mr. Bennet laughed, "I was just as surprised as you. I told Mr. Galloway the same thing, but he was insistent that Mr. Darcy demanded these stipulations in the settlement. Mr. Galloway told me he tried to advise Mr. Darcy several times not to give you so much, but Mr. Darcy refused."

Looking down at the papers in her hands, Lizzy whispered, "But it is so very much."

"Indeed. Even without Netherfield with that much money settled upon you at the time of your marriage you will make well over two thousand pounds per annum. And that is in addition to the ample pin money Mr. Darcy intends to provide you."

"And it is mine to do with as I please?"

Nodding his head, Mr. Bennet replied, "Yes. Mr. Galloway said that your intended was adamant that you never need to ask anyone for money. Not even him. He said that Mr. Darcy was insistent you be well provided for should he die or no children come from your union."

Still in a daze, Elizabeth asked, "And he truly purchased Netherfield for me? The money that estate makes from now on will go into an account for me?"

"Yes."

"I—I just cannot believe this. It is more than I could have ever imagined. Especially from a man such as Mr. Darcy."

"I am of the same mind, but there is more, Lizzy."

Meeting her father's equally shocked gaze, Lizzy asked, "What more could he possibly give?"

"Mr. Galloway told me that Mr. Darcy has his attorney working on breaking the entail on Longbourn. He will offer to buy it first from Mr. Collins, and if that does not work he will take him to court to legally break the entail. From there Longbourn will be given to you to decide what to do with."

Elizabeth sank back in her chair in total stupefaction. She literally had no idea what to do or say. She and her father sat in silence for several moments before Mr. Bennet said, "Lizzy, I know Mr. Darcy has said he loves you, and I know he proposed to you in Kent and you denied him, but these are truly the actions of a man in love."

"An insufferably proud and arrogant man who has little care or concern for the feeling of others, Papa."

"That may be so, but for him to provide so much for your comfort and the comfort of your family I can't help but believe he truly wants to make you happy."

Glaring at her father, Lizzy insisted, "If he wanted to make me happy he wouldn't be forcing me to marry him."

"I'm not excusing his actions, Lizzy, but I cannot deny that this gives me hope. I despaired that you were going to be shackled to man that would treat you like a toy, and now I know that is not the case. Again, I do not agree with Mr. Darcy's actions in forcing you to marry him, but now I believe he is doing it because he is desperate. I do not know if you can ever love him, but I now have hope that you might find some happiness with him. If he is willing to go to such lengths to make sure you are provided for certainly he will go farther to make sure you are happy."

"Do you truly have such hope, Papa?"

Nodding his head, Thomas Bennet answered, "He swore to me he'd do everything in his power to make you happy. That he would do his best to earn your love and regard. At the time I did not believe him. I thought he was trying to justify his buying your hand, but with this settlement I can't help believe that he truly intends to do everything in his power to make you happy."

Looking down at the settlement papers in her hands, Elizabeth remarked, "I have no idea what to think, Papa. I cannot sketch Mr. Darcy's character. On one hand he is forcing me to marry him, and on the other he is doing so much for me and our family. What am I to make of any of this?"

"I am just as lost as you, Lizzy, but I do know that Mr. Darcy is apparently a man of many mysteries. Before he came to demand your hand I had no idea of his interest in you whatsoever, and after that I day I was so certain he was a man that cared only for his own happiness, but with this settlement I now am certain that while he is most definitely a selfish man, and exceedingly proud, he is also in love with you. Of that I am quite sure."

When Lizzy remained silent, Mr. Bennet continued, "The question now, my daughter, is whether or not you think you can ever be happy with him?"

"I—I do not know. I'm beginning to realize I don't know him at all. Like you, I had no idea of Mr. Darcy's regard for me until he proposed to me in Kent. I thought he disliked me as much as I disliked him, but …"

"But?"

Looking into her father's hopeful eyes, Lizzy continued, "But now, much as you, I am certain he truly loves me. I just do not know if I can ever love him."

Standing from his desk to take a seat beside his most beloved daughter, Thomas Bennet urged, "I want you to try, Lizzy. I know he is not the most agreeable man, but perhaps you can change him for the better. Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye. I don't want you to be miserable, Lizzy, especially because I was unable to do my duty as your father, but I want you to try and make your relationship with Mr. Darcy work. Perhaps you can find some happiness with him. Perhaps one day you could even come to love him."

Giving her father a reluctant smile, Lizzy promised, "I shall try. I certainly have time to get used to the idea of being his wife. I must admit I was surprised that he made our engagement period so long. I truly expected him to want to force me down the aisle as quickly as possible."

Coloring slightly, Mr. Bennet explained, "Well—uh—Lizzy, there is actually a very good reason for the prolonged engagement period."

Not understanding, Lizzy asked, "And that reason would be?"

Clearing uncomfortable, Mr. Bennet continued, "As indelicate as this may sound, Lizzy, due to our family's drastically different social standing, and your total lack of dowry and connections, most will assume that Mr. Darcy is only marrying you because he has to."

Still not comprehending, Lizzy asked, "Why would he have to?"

Hating to be blunt, but knowing how innocent his daughter was, Mr. Bennet replied, "Lizzy, most will assume that you allowed Mr. Darcy liberties and that you are now with child, and that he is marrying you because of it. The prolonged engagement will ensure there is no child in nine months. It will prove to the naysayers that you have not entrapped him with arts and allurements."

Blushing scarlet, Elizabeth's gaze dropped to her lap as she muttered, "Oh."

"Yes. Mr. Galloway did not come right out and say that was Mr. Darcy's reason behind setting the wedding date so far away, but he certainly made it clear in none so subtle terms that it was the cause."

After another moment of silence, Mr. Bennet announced, "Mr. Galloway also gave me a letter from Mr. Darcy to give to you. If you'd like you can read it now."

"I would."

It took a moment for Thomas to dig through the many papers on his desk to retrieve the sealed letter. Once he had it he handed it to his daughter and retook his seat beside her as she broke the seal and began to read. He was very interested in knowing what the letter said, and he hoped that Lizzy would share it with him.

 _My Beloved,_

 _I find I am much better at expressing myself in written words than in person, so let me assure you that your happiness is everything to me. It pains me that we are coming together this way, but I felt I had no choice. The thought of living my life without you was killing me, and as horrible as it was of me, as soon as I heard of your sister's elopement I couldn't help but make haste to your side. Forcing your hand is the worst thing I've ever done, and I will spend the rest of my life atoning for it, but I could not let you go. I simply couldn't._

 _I know you are not as happy with this situation as I am. I know you probably despair at the thought of having me as a husband, or of raising children alongside me. For myself the thought of the future brings me nothing but the greatest joy. I cannot wait to spend every day of the rest of my life with you at my side. I cannot wait to wake up beside you, to see your face every morning and every night. I long to spend every evening with you, listening to your pert opinions as you tease me as no one ever has before. I cannot wait to introduce you to my friends and relations so they can see what a marvelous woman I have chosen to be the next Mrs. Darcy. I know for sure that my mother and father would approve of you were they here to do so. My mother especially._

 _Perhaps even more significant is that I cannot wait to have children with you. I long for daughters with your bright eyes and charming wit. And should we have sons they will have your courage and compassion, and I know you will make the best of mothers. And should we not be blessed with children I know I will regret nothing as long as I am with you always. For you alone, dearest Elizabeth, are the source of all my future happiness. I am sure of it. Again, I know you must be angry with me, resentful of my taking advantage of your family's plight, and you must loathe the thought of spending the rest of your life as my wife, but I promise to do everything in my power to change that. I hope one day for you to love me as much as I love you, and if that never happens I hope at the very least you can come to see me as a true friend and companion._

 _I know you are angry with me, and I beg of you to tell me how I can begin to make amends. As I told your father anything you wish for shall be yours. You have but to ask and all that is in my power to give shall be given. I want you to be happy, my dearest Elizabeth, and anything in my power to do to make you happy shall be done. Except, of course, letting you go. That, I am afraid, is something I cannot do._

 _Faithfully and lovingly yours,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth read the letter a total of four times, trying to comprehend the words and what they should and did mean to her, before finally letting the paper fall to her lap as she looked at her father beside her and declared, "Papa, I cannot sketch this man's character! Everything I know of him speaks of a proud, disagreeable man with a selfish disdain for the feeling of others. A man that cares only for himself and the respectability of his family name, and yet his actions and words here make me think I do not know him at all!"

"Then perhaps you should try and find out," Mr. Bennet advised. As Elizabeth's hesitant gaze held his, Mr. Bennet said, "I will not ask to read your letter. What goes on between you and Mr. Darcy now should be private, but if it has so shaken your beliefs on the man I must urge you to try and look past your prejudice towards him and try to form some type of attachment."

Indicating the settlement papers on his desk, Mr. Bennet continued, "These give me hope for your future, and if that letter gives you some hope as well I ask that you hold tightly to it. I do not want you to be miserable, my Elizabeth."

Picking up the letter to gaze at the words that so confused her, Elizabeth whispered softly to herself, "Who is Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

…

…

…

In London Darcy was doing his best to keep his temper in check as he waited for his servants to finish packing Lydia's trunks into his carriage so that he could escort her and her new husband back to Hertfordshire. Wanting to be generous to the girl he knew was going to have to face the reality of just what kind of man her husband was, and just what kind of life she was going to have to lead, Darcy had provided the funds to Mrs. Annesley to purchase a suitable wardrobe for Lydia during their shopping trip the day before. More than likely it would be the last time Lydia Wickam would ever have the chance to purchase new gowns.

Darcy had born witness to the wedding of George Wickam and Lydia Bennet the afternoon before, and it had been a painful experience. Painful in the fact he knew that Lydia's happiness at her circumstances would not last. Yes, Lydia Bennet, now Wickam, was a silly and vulgar girl who had never been checked by her parents and thus been allowed to grow up wild and without a single thought to propriety, but she was also still an innocent girl who had been preyed upon by a rogue. So much like his dear Georgiana, and he knew the truth of her circumstances would hit her hard. Once the bloom of her youthful romanticism faded, she would see George for the man he truly was, and she would understand just how hard a life she had chosen for herself.

George would never make something of himself. He would never be able to provide for his wife and whatever they children they were unfortunate enough to have, and while Darcy was willing to pay to ensure Lydia remained housed, clothed, and fed, he was not going to support an extravagant lifestyle. She would have to do work she had never done before. The one servant he was willing to pay for would not be able to do the things Lydia was probably brought expecting to be done for her. She would not have a maid to help her dress, or a governess to help her raise her children. Lydia Wickam was in for a rude awakening once she realized how lacking the lifestyle her "dear Wickam" would provide her truly was.

True, he had made sure that Wickam would have no access to the finances he'd provided due to managing everything through the solicitor instead of simply handing over money, but he also knew that Wickam would squander what little money he did earn instead of trying to invest or make something of himself. Wickam would care not how hard his wife worked to keep their home running, or what his children would never have due to his wicked ways. No, Darcy knew all Wickam would ever care about is his drink and his women, and poor Lydia would have to learn to live with that knowledge.

Despite worrying over Lydia's future, however, Darcy couldn't help but be annoyed by her inane prattle. Lydia had been going on and on all morning about how she couldn't wait to go home to greet all of her older sisters as a newlywed. She was positively giddy about gloating about her "accomplishment". How this silly girl could be the sister of his darling Elizabeth he would never understand. His Elizabeth was all that was goodness and grace. She was so poised, so intelligent and charming, and she always behaved as a lady ought. True, she was a bit wild, the memory of her walking three miles through the mud to tend her sister came to mind, causing Darcy to smile a bit, but in his mind the act was only more noteworthy because he knew it was Elizabeth's love and devotion to her sister that had her making such a venture. He could only hope one day she would love him half so much.

Darcy's inner musings were brought to a halt as his butler announced that the carriage was loaded, and his horse was saddled and waiting as well. Darcy had absolutely no intention of riding the more than half day journey to Hertfordshire in the carriage with Wickam and Lydia. His sanity would not withstand it. He would ride his own mount.

Standing, Darcy declared, "Very well then, let us be off."

"Oh yes!" Lydia exclaimed, "I cannot wait to see my sisters! They will positively green with envy!"

Latching onto Wickam's arm she smiled up adoringly, not notice the grimace on her husband's face, and continued, "They will all be so very jealous that I have managed to capture such a fine husband for myself! Especially Lizzy! You were a favorite of hers you know, my Wickam!"

Letting out another girlish giggle, Lydia scoffed, "I cannot wait to see her face when I am announced as Mrs. Wickam!"

George's eyes flashed to Darcy's and noticed the tightening of his jaw that signaled his anger at Lydia's outburst. George, none too pleased with his circumstances, and even less pleased at the thought of having to spend more than half a day ensconced with his stupid wife in the confines of a carriage, said, "Lydia, we had best be on our way."

"Yes," Darcy clipped, wanting out of the silly girl's presence as soon as possible. "The sooner we leave the sooner we reach Hertfordshire."

Lydia fairly skipped out of the townhouse while dragging a reluctant Wickam with her. Mr. Darcy followed behind them thinking, ' _I hope at the very least my letter has softened Elizabeth's heart towards me. I know I am a long way from earning her respect and affection, but I will not rest until she loves me as much as I love her._ '


	3. Chapter 3

Not a lot of Darcy and Elizabeth in this chapter, but next chapter is pretty much all Darcy and Elizabeth.

Chapter 3

Riding beside the carriage housing Lydia and George Wickham, Darcy's gaze was trained ahead. They had ridden straight from London, stopping in Meryton only long enough to meet with his solicitor to make sure that Mr. Bennet had signed the settlement papers. Longbourn was in view now, and the entire family was waiting outside to greet the wayward youngest of the Bennet household. The only person of interest to Darcy, of course, was Elizabeth. He was still far enough away that he couldn't make out her expression, but he hoped she was at least a little pleased to see him. As he rode closer he could only hope that his letter had lessened her resentment and softened her heart towards him and their future.

As the carriage drew to a stop in front of the house Darcy dismounted and handed the reigns of his stallion to the sole stable hand the Bennet's employed, before facing Elizabeth as she stood silently beside her sisters and parents. Before he could offer his greeting, however, Lydia bounded from the carriage crying out dramatically, "Oh it is so good to see my childhood home once more! And to return a married woman! And the first of my sisters! How envious you all of must be of me! Especially you, Lizzy, as I married the man you so admired!"

Thomas Bennet, infuriated with his youngest and the situation she had put his favorite in, admonished, "Lydia, do not present yourself as though anything about your marriage is respectable. You have caused us great shame and grief. Therefore, if you are incapable of saying anything proper and sensible while in this house you will be silent. Is that understood?"

Lydia gaped at her father for a moment, as everyone else did. Even Darcy was surprised by Thomas Bennet's outburst, but Mrs. Bennet, in true form, gushed, "Oh Mr. Bennet! Do not censure her so! My Lydia is married! And look how fine she is as Mrs. Wickham! That is a new dress that Mr. Wickham must have purchased for her! Oh my Lydia! How I have missed you!"

Glaring at his wife, who he blamed just as much as himself for Elizabeth's upcoming forced marriage, Mr. Bennet sneered, "I do not doubt you find nothing shameful about Lydia's behavior, Mrs. Bennet. I do not doubt it at all."

Without another word Thomas Bennet turned and strode back into the house with the intent to shut himself in his study. He paused only long enough to briefly pat Elizabeth's shoulder on his way. When he was gone everyone was silent for a moment before Mrs. Bennet turned her attention to Mr. Darcy, her new favorite. "Oh Mr. Darcy! How good it is to see you again! You must be anxious to see my darling Elizabeth! Come, come! Everyone inside for some tea. Hill!"

"Anxious to see Elizabeth? Why ever would Mr. Darcy want to see Lizzy," Lydia asked while gripping onto George's arm tightly, wanting to show her new husband off to all of her sisters who were as yet unwed.

Mrs. Bennet, pleased to once again be able to gloat about the catch her least favored daughter had made, gushed, "Oh! Did no one tell you, Lydia? Mr. Darcy and Lizzy are to be married! Imagine my Lizzy so rich and fine! Ten thousand a year Mr. Darcy has!"

Elizabeth blushed deeply in embarrassment at her mother's words as her eyes darted to Mr. Darcy. The darkening of his expression and tightening of his jaw was the only outward reaction he displayed at her mother's crass declarations. Still, no one was quite sure what to say after Mrs. Bennet's ill bred remarks, but Lydia, deeply displeased at her sister getting married so soon after her and to a far richer man, couldn't help but try and turn the attention back to her and scoffed, "Well I guess now that I've married it is only right that my _older_ sisters follow suit."

Darcy, unwilling to allow Elizabeth to be embarrassed by her mother and sister's behavior a moment longer, moved forward and offered his fiancé a polite bow as he greeted, "Hello Elizabeth, I hope you are well."

Offering a polite curtsey, and entirely unsure of how to proceed, Elizabeth replied, "I am well, thank you Mr. Darcy. And yourself?"

Pleased Elizabeth seemed to be making an attempt at friendliness, Darcy took her hand, and bent to kiss her knuckles chastely before straightening. "I am doing much better now that I am in your presence again."

Offering his arm he asked, "Shall we?"

Before Mr. Darcy could escort Elizabeth inside, Lydia, growing angrier by the second to not only no longer be the center of attention but greatly put out that Lizzy's future husband was so much richer than hers, drew everyone's gaze as she loudly declared, "I shall enter first." Clutching George's arm more tightly she insisted, "I am married now and it is my right to go first. You may come in after us."

Mrs. Bennet, not inclined to censure her favorite, even for Mr. Darcy bustled inside calling for Hill as Lydia marched past Mr. Darcy and her sisters pulling a silent George along with her.

Once they were gone Darcy again offered his arm to Elizabeth and then proceeded to shock her by offering his other arm to Jane. After everyone was seated in the parlor Lydia wasted no time in boasting of her accomplishment in securing such a handsome husband for herself. She made no reference to her shameful actions in eloping or traveling alone with a man unchaperoned. All of her sisters were mortified to listen to her going on and on about her great adventure in London. Even Kitty, normally one to follow after Lydia and copy her behavior, had nothing but disgust for the youngest Bennet. To Kitty it seemed Lydia cared not about the chaos she had created in their home or the near ruin she had brought to their family.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Bennet was in raptures over Lydia's accomplishment. She didn't care how her daughter's marriage came about, nor did she care that it was forcing her second oldest into marriage. All she cared about was that she had one daughter married, and another about to enter into a matrimony that would ensure upon Mr. Bennet's death she would be well cared for.

As Mrs. Bennet spoke quite loudly to her youngest, Mr. Darcy focused on his betrothed and asked, "Did you receive my letter, Elizabeth?"

Blushing again at his use of her name, though as a betrothed couple it was allowed, Elizabeth affirmed, "I did, Mr. Darcy."

When she said no more, Darcy scrambled for something more to say to further their conversation, and settled on, "And what did you think of it?"

Truly looking into Mr. Darcy's eyes for the first time, Elizabeth admitted, "Honestly I don't know what to make of any of this. The past few days have caused me a number of emotions and new thoughts. I am having trouble knowing my feelings at this point."

"As your previous feelings were decidedly not in my favor I shall take that as progress."

Holding Elizabeth's gaze, trying to show in his own the depth of his devotion and hope for their future, Mr. Darcy assured, "I promise I meant every word, Elizabeth. I swear to do all I can to make you happy."

Elizabeth, feeling the weight of Jane's gaze on her, replied, "Mr. Darcy, this is probably not the best time or place to try and have this conversation. Obviously there is much you and I need to speak on. Misunderstandings we need to set to rights before either of us can truly look towards the future with any degree of hope."

Agreeing completely, Mr. Darcy conceded, "You are correct, and with that might I suggest we take a tour of Netherfield Park today? Miss Bennet can act as chaperone. I have sent orders to have the house opened up, and I should like to tour it with you so that any changes you wish to make can be started on. I intend to meet with the steward some time tomorrow to begin the repairs that Bingley and I had spoken of when he considered purchasing the house. Once the improvements are made I expect the estate to bring in nearly a thousand pounds more per annum."

At the mention of Bingley Jane's countenance saddened and she turned her gaze to her hands in her lap. Her heart still ached for the man she loved so much but apparently did not hold the same regard for her.

Elizabeth, seeing her sister's crestfallen expression, couldn't help but remark, "We were all surprised at Mr. Bingley vacating the area so quickly. It had seemed he enjoyed the company of our town very much. We were all sad to see him go."

Darcy, failing to notice the edge to Elizabeth's words or the sudden hardness in her expression, and paying no attention to Jane whatsoever, shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Bingley has always been a bit whimsical in his dealings. He comes and goes for no apparent reason at times."

What Darcy did not say was that he himself had suggested that Bingley remove from the area as quickly as possible before Mrs. Bennet's matchmaking madness could entrap his friend in a loveless marriage. He had seen Miss Bennet with his friend many times, and never detected any true regard for Bingley on her behalf. So he firmly believed her attempting to form an attachment to his friend was at the behest of her mother. He hoped that with his marriage to Elizabeth Mrs. Bennet would stop pushing her daughters towards loveless marriages for purely financial gain. Perhaps once he had provided Miss Bennet and her sisters with proper dowries and hosted them in London for a season they would all be able to find respectable gentlemen that they could love. It was the same wish he held for Bingley.

From across the room Mrs. Bennet called out, "And what are you discussing so secretively with my Lizzy, Mr. Darcy?"

Lydia, again annoyed at the attention being drawn from her, rolled her eyes and laughed, "I doubt it is anything of much interest. Lizzy and Mr. Darcy are both so serious and droll!"

None in the Bennet household were surprised at Lydia's rudeness, but even Mrs. Bennet was slightly embarrassed by her words and admonished, "Lydia! You must remember Mr. Darcy is soon to be your brother by marriage! Pay him the respect he is due."

Lydia, unwilling to be berated by her mother, argued, "But mother, did you not tell me before that he is the most disagreeable man that you have—"

"Lydia! Child what nonsense are you speaking of now!" Mrs. Bennet might have had a great many ill thoughts of Mr. Darcy before, but his proposal and engagement to Elizabeth had banished them all. Now he was most certainly one of her favorite people, and she hurried to court his favor as she gushed, "Mr. Darcy, my Lydia has quite the imagination. You can ask my sister Mrs. Phillips that I have always praised your kindness, good looks, and manners! I told her just yesterday how happy I was to be gaining you as a son-in-law."

Darcy, seeing the lie for what it was, replied curtly, "Thank you, Madam, and to answer you initial inquiry I was asking Elizabeth if she would like to take a tour of Netherfield with me this afternoon. With Miss Bennet to act as chaperone of course."

Mrs. Bennet, still thoroughly unaware of what the settlement papers had contained, asked, "And why should you wish to go there? I assure you that Longbourn has fine garden you are welcome to tour with Lizzy if you are in mind for as troll. Or iss Mr. Bingley perhaps going to be returning?"

Darcy's gaze went to Elizabeth who was studiously looking at her hands, her deepening blush indicating her mortification at her mother and sister's behavior, and he knew immediately that Mrs. Bennet and the rest of the family had not been told of his arrangements for Elizabeth upon their marriage. He wasn't sure if he should be the one to impart the truth or not, but decided she was going to find out sooner or later and he didn't want it happening in public where Mrs. Bennet was sure to make a scene that would now reflect upon him as they were about to be related by marriage.

With that in mind he informed her, "I am afraid Mr. Bingley will be unable to take up the lease again or make an offer for the estate as I have purchased Netherfield Park as part of the marriage settlement for Elizabeth. As it will belong to her upon our marriage I should like for any changes she desires to be finished as soon as possible. We will probably not spend much time there except when visiting, but I should still like it to reflect Elizabeth's tastes as soon as may be."

Focusing on Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy continued, "Of course Pemberley and the Darcy townhouse are yours to redecorate as well. I want you to be comfortable in all of our homes."

Elizabeth had no chance to respond as Mrs. Bennet went into raptures crying out, "Oh how grand! I cannot wait to tell my sister and Mrs. Lucas! To think my Lizzy shall receive such a house as a gift from her future husband! Is it not as I said, Lizzy? What fine things you shall have!"

Her face crimson with shame at her mother's behavior, Elizabeth stood and said in a barely controlled voice, "I should like to accompany Mr. Darcy to Netherfield, Mama. With Jane. We will be back as soon as possible."

With that Elizabeth hurried from the room without looking to anyone else. When she was gone Mrs. Bennet let out a snort of derision and turned to Mr. Darcy, saying, "Please forgive Elizabeth her rude manners. I don't know what has gotten into that girl."

Darcy, feeling that Mrs. Bennet had no right to chastise anyone on manners, stood and managed to reply, "It is of no consequence, Mrs. Bennet, and with your permission I shall escort Miss Bennet and Elizabeth to Netherfield so that Elizabeth may determine what she wishes to change."

"Oh but we should all go! I can have Hill pack a picnic for us. And I really should go with you as Elizabeth, while a lovely girl, has little sense when it comes to taste and fashion. She will definitely need my help to redecorate Netherfield, and of course Pemberley and your townhome. She would be lost without my guidance," Mrs. Bennet assured with an air of superiority.

Darcy was furious at Mrs. Bennet's degradation of the woman he so loved, but before he could give her the proper set down he thought she deserved, Lydia repulsed him even more by lamenting, "Why is everyone going on and on about Lizzy! I'm the one that has married before all of my older sisters!"

George, seeing how upset Darcy was becoming, and while he cared little for the man's feelings he did realize any chance at furthering his income would come from his old childhood friend, finally spoke and said to his wife, "Lydia, it is only right that your sister have her time. She is not yet married, and you are. You know how it is with brides to be, don't you my dear?"

Smiling up at her husband, Lydia tittered, "Oh my dear George! You are right of course. I remember what it was like leading up to our marriage, and Elizabeth will definitely need mother's guidance with redecorating. She has never been as talented with fashion as I have. I suppose I should lend her my assistance as well. She will need guidance on how to be a good wife."

Darcy was literally shaking with rage at this point, and barely restraining himself from telling the two most vulgar women he'd ever met save his Aunt Catherine exactly what he thought of them, but he was saved by Jane quickly standing and telling her mother, "Mama, as Netherfield now belongs to Lizzy you'll have plenty of time to see it and make suggestions for the redecorating. So perhaps it is best to let Mr. Darcy and Lizzy tour it together today without so many others about. It is a wonderful gift he had bestowed upon her, and he should have the pleasure of showing it to her himself without others intruding upon their joy."

Mrs. Bennet was silent a moment as she thought this over before replying, "Oh very well, but be sure to keep a close on your sister, Jane. You know she has no taste. And you all must be back in time for dinner. Tonight we all must celebrate Lydia's marriage and Lizzy engagement."

Mr. Darcy said nothing more. He simply bowed and left the room as quickly as possible with Jane a step behind him. Once they were gone, Kitty turned to her mother and asked, "Is it true, Mama? Did Mr. Darcy really buy Netherfield for Lizzy?"

Feeling a new wave of giddiness at the thought of the money her second child would now have access to, Mrs. Bennet stated, "Well of course it is true, Kitty! Did you not just hear it from Mr. Darcy's own lips? Oh! How rich Lizzy shall be! To be given an estate such as Netherfield Park as a wedding gift? Can you imagine it? Mr. Darcy must be so very rich!"

Leaning towards Kitty and Mary, Mrs. Bennet insisted, "You will have to make the best of this situation, girls! With our family's connection to Mr. Darcy who knows how many rich men you shall meet! And I'm sure Lizzy can persuade Mr. Darcy to increase your portions to further your chances!"

Her enthusiasm growing by the second, Mrs. Bennet continued, "Oh you will both get to have a season in town! To think of the parties and balls you will attend! All the rich, young, eligible men you shall meet! You will need new dresses! You must both have all new gowns for a season in London!"

Suddenly remembering her oldest, her most beautiful and accomplished daughter by far, Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, "And Jane! My beautiful Jane! Can you imagine her dressed so pretty and fine in a London ballroom? Who cares if Mr. Bingley has abandoned her! With Mr. Darcy as her brother-in-law, her sister as Mrs. Darcy, and her beauty she could very well land an earl! Oh there is much to do!"

Mrs. Bennet leapt from her chair and fled the room, determined to convince her husband to increase her pin money for the month so she could begin ordering gowns for her unwed daughters. Then she must write a letter to her brother in town asking to see samples of all the new fabrics he had gotten in his last shipment.

When Mrs. Bennet was gone Lydia fairly growled, "I do not see why everyone is making such a fuss over Lizzy! She is not married yet! I am the one who has married before all my sisters, and no one even cares!"

Mary, angered at her sister's near ruination of their family, and angry that she did not even seem to care Elizabeth was being forced into a marriage she did not want, snapped, "Because Lizzy's marriage will not bring shame upon this family as yours has done, Lydia, that is why no one wishes to discuss you or Mr. Wickham."

Without another word Mary stood and stalked from the room with the three remaining occupants staring after her with varying degrees of shock. Lydia turned to her sister Kitty, expecting her sister to agree that the rest of their family's behavior had been cruel, but Kitty was already standing and rushing after Mary without a backward glance at the sister she used to be so very close to but was coming to realize was a wholly selfish creature.

Alone now, Lydia turned to look up at her husband who had remained unusually silent since their wedding, and complained, "Is my family not horrid to treat me so?"

"Lydia," George began, wondering what he could say that would stop her whining as quickly as possible, "we knew when we eloped it would upset your family, and Elizabeth's marriage is of importance to your family. Darcy is a rich fellow, and that means Elizabeth will be rich now too."

Getting an idea, George was suddenly all that was charming, as he reached forward to stroke Lydia's cheek and insist, "And it is because of this you must be polite and accommodating towards her."

Rolling her eyes, Lydia denied, "Absolutely not! Lizzy is always trying to spoil my fun! Every time we went to the assembly or a card party she was always trying to shush me, or telling me to stop having a gay time! She's so prim and proper! I never liked spending any time with her. She may not moralize like Mary all the time, but she is certainly droll!"

Leaning forward to kiss her cheek softly, Wickham drew back and urged, "Lydia, Darcy brings in over ten thousand pounds per annum, and my pay in the militia will not come anywhere near to making us 300 pounds per annum, let alone come anywhere close to what Darcy makes."

While Lydia was not what one would call a bright girl, she was smart enough to know it took money to provide the kind of lifestyle she wanted. Before now she hadn't even thought of what Wickham made per annum or what state his finances were in. She had been so in love with his handsome face, charming manner, and dashing red coat that she hadn't thought of anything else. It was all so simple in her mind. They would be wildly romantic and whisk away to London to be married, and then return to her home so all her sisters could look upon her with envy for not only being the first among them to marry, but to such a handsome and amiable young man. From there she'd had girlish fantasies of riding off with her darling George to a lovely house in town where they would sleep late every day and go out every night to balls and the theatre, but Wickham's words indicated that was not what was going to happen.

"You told me you had a house for us, and that after we left here we would go to it. Are we not to set up our own household?"

In Lydia's mind Wickham may not be able to provide her with a home as grand as Netherfield, but surely a small estate akin to Longbourn or something like her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner's townhome would be in their means, but that was not the case she found as Wickham announced, "Lydia, the house we are going to in Cornwall will be nothing like Longbourn. I have not even seen it yet, but from what Darcy described it will be smaller than your Aunt Phillips' home."

When Lydia began to look worried, Wickham coaxed, "But we could have a bigger house if Elizabeth convinces Darcy to supplement our income by a few hundred pounds. We could live much easier with some aid from your sister. And perhaps Darcy need not even be involved?"

"What do you mean," Lydia asked?

"If Darcy is truly giving Elizabeth Netherfield than the amount of money she will have access to will be more than enough to see to our comfort."

Still holding out the hope that her dear husband would be able to provide for her all she had dreamed of with him, Lydia asked, "Will you not be able to provide us a comfortable life?"

His patience wearing thin, Wickham explained harshly, "I'm a common man in the militia, Lydia, just how much money do you think they really pay us? Would there not be more landed gentlemen in red coats if it was so lucrative an occupation?"

Growing irritated at George's harsh words, Lydia cried, "You promised to give me a fine life, George! You promised!"

Realizing he was fast losing control, Wickham reached forward to take Lydia's hand, and said, "And so I shall, but until I can advance far enough in the militia to increase my income we will need support to maintain a comfortable lifestyle. It is because of this that you must curry favor with your sister. She will have access to more than enough money to supplement our income so that we may live easily in Cornwall."

"I don't want to go straight to Cornwall. I want to go to town with my sisters and have a season in town! If Lizzy is going to be invited to so many grand balls because of her husband than I want to go to."

"We cannot, Lydia, because I am in the militia and I must go to where my regiment is encamped. My new posting is in Cornwall and so there we must go."

Crossing her arms and sitting back onto the settee with a humph, Lydia whined, "This is not at all as I imagined! It's not fair!"

Scooting closer to his wife, Wickham stroked her cheek again, and soothed, "Lydia, my sweet, all will be well. We have to go to Cornwall first, but after some time I can earn some leave and then you can ask your sister for an invitation and we can go to town to stay with her at the Darcy townhouse."

Leaning close to press a kiss to Lydia's temple, he then whispered into her ear, "But until then, my sweet Lydia, you must be nice to your sister. Smile at her and tell her pleasing things."

Turning to look at her husband, Lydia asked, "But why? I do not like Lizzy. She always thinks she's so much better than me when the truth is she is so boring! Even mother says so. She says Lizzy does not know how to be lively and gay like me."

Wrapping his arm around Lydia's shoulders to draw her into his side, Wickham explained, "And so she is not, but that is not what is important here. What is of importance is that she will be rich and we will not, but if you are nice to her you can convince her to supplement our incomes so that we can be. Do you see?"

When it looked like Lydia was going to protest, Wickham asked, "Do you want servants, Lydia? Servants to take care of all the household work so you will not have to?"

When she nodded he followed with, "Do you want our own carriage so we do not have to walk everywhere?"

Lydia nodded again and Wickham continued, "Do you want to have enough pin money to be able to buy whatever you want?"

At this Lydia nodded emphatically so Wickham ordered, "Then be nice to your sister, because we have none of those things now, and our only chance at having them lies with your sister."

Lydia's eyes went wide as she realized just how lacking in funds Wickham was before she assured, "I'll be nice to her, George. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Making their way along one of the many garden paths with Elizabeth's hand tucked into the crook of his arm while Miss Bennet walked behind them at a respectable distance Darcy tried to think of what to say. Elizabeth had been mostly silent during the tour of Netherfield. She had offered very little in the way of advice on what she wanted changed. She'd simply told the housekeeper that she was not fond of London fashion and the trend for lavish adornments. This did please Darcy, but he'd been hoping for more input from Elizabeth. When they'd completed the tour of the house without any further suggestions from his betrothed about changing the décor Darcy suggested a tour of the grounds. Perhaps it would afford them some more privacy with which to discuss the many issues between them. Now, however, as they made their way through the park he couldn't think of what to say to begin this difficult conversation.

Elizabeth, still feeling overwhelmed by her circumstances, but needing desperately to speak to Mr. Darcy about so much finally broke her silence by bringing her and Darcy to a stop to address her sister behind them. "Jane, Mr. Darcy and I have much to discuss and I was hoping you might afford us some privacy to do so."

Jane looked as though she was about to protest, she didn't want to leave her sister unchaperoned, but she knew that Lizzy and Mr. Darcy needed to talk, so she reluctantly agreed, "I shall go admire the rose garden right over there. Please do not go far. If someone comes looking for us I must be close enough to return to your side quickly."

"We will stay right here, Miss Bennet," Darcy assured. Just as eager as Elizabeth for some privacy so that they might finally speak frankly with one another.

When Jane was far enough away Elizabeth began, "First, I must thank you for saving my family from ruin. I'm not happy about our upcoming marriage or how it has come about, but I have accepted it. Still, the fact remains you saved my sisters and ensured they have a chance at happy futures, and for that I will be forever grateful."

Shamed, Mr. Darcy pleaded, "Elizabeth, please tell me what I can do to make amends for how I have forced your hand. I cannot bare the thought of you miserable as my wife. I wish nothing more than to make you happy."

Looking into Mr. Darcy's eyes, Elizabeth asked bluntly, "Than why force me? If you love me so much, and I now believe you do, why do this?"

"Because it was the only way to have you!"

When Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, Mr. Darcy hurried, "Elizabeth, you are all I can think about. When I envision a life without you it breaks something inside of me. When I considered you married to another man, having children and raising a family with another man, I nearly went mad. You are everything I've ever wanted for myself. You are smart, and witty, and kind, and so different from all those harpies in the ton that I couldn't help but love you, and when I heard of what your sister had done, and the situation she'd put your family in I didn't think. I just acted. I saw a way to have you, to make you my wife and the mother of my children, and I took it."

"And what I wanted, how I felt, or more importantly do not feel, matter not?"

Truly shamed now, Darcy whispered, "Of course they do, but …"

"But what Mr. Darcy? What can you possibly say to justify forcing me to marry you?"

"I suppose the fact that I love you means little?"

Finally softening a bit, Elizabeth replied, "No. It does. I—I am still not sure what to think or do about your devotion to me, but I can assure you that it makes me look towards our future with less trepidation. Before your letter I thought you simply wanted to own me. I thought you couldn't stand the notion of being denied, but your words gave me hope."

Before Mr. Darcy could get too excited, Elizabeth continued, "But I am still very angry. I still feel bought, and I still worry that I will spend the rest of my life with a man that I can never love."

"I feel that as well, and I am desperate to change it. I want nothing more than for you to love me as I love you."

"The problem is how to bring about such a thing."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two before Mr. Darcy offered, "I think we should start with me informing you of the truth of my association with Mr. Wickham. I think much of our misunderstandings stand from lies he told you."

Nodding her head, Elizabeth agreed, "While I do no know the particulars, I now know enough of Mr. Wickham's character to know his version of the events must be false. So I would like to hear the truth now."

Mr. Darcy quickly explained the truth of his history with George Wickham. He was very matter of fact as he told her of George's womanizing ways and fondness of excess and debauchery from a young age. He held nothing back, even as he described in detail how Wickham had prayed upon his younger sister. When he had finished his tale he was relieved to see that Elizabeth most certainly believed every word he said as her eyes filled with tears and she said, "To pray upon such a young girl, one who must have trusted him so implicitly, he is truly the worst sort of man."

Handing Elizabeth his handkerchief as her tears fell, Mr. Darcy agreed, "He is, but I have put measures in place to ensure his wicked ways will not impact your sister. I've setup a house for them in Cornwall where I've purchased a commission for him with a Colonel that will keep him in line according to my cousin. A solicitor in the area that my solicitor knows quite well will pay all the bills so that George has no access to the money I provide to support your sister. She will never be without a home, food, or clothing due to his gambling I assure you. I have also made sure that half of Wickham's monthly pay will go into an account for his future children. It will be go towards schooling for his son and dowries for any daughters."

Shocked, Elizabeth asked, "Why would you do this?"

"Primarily it is for you. I know while you are often embarrassed and angered by your sister's behavior, you do still love her, and would want her to be safe. And I know you'd want the best for your nieces and nephews. Should Wickham not provide enough for the schooling for his sons or enough for dowries for his daughters through his militia pay, I will pay for the sons to go to school and supplement any daughters' dowries to bring them to 1,500 pounds. That should ensure they can have a chance at a better future, but I do not wish Lydia or Wickham to know this. I want them to at least try to further their own children's futures."

Even more astounded, Elizabeth pressed, "And what is the other reason? You say the primary reason is because you know I love Lydia, but what other reason could you have for such generosity for two people I know you dislike immensely?"

"Because it could have been Georgiana." Darcy's eyes were impossibly sad as he explained, "Lydia is a foolish girl that cares little for anyone but herself, but she is still a young girl, and her situation could have easily been Georgiana's. She has a hard life ahead of her, and I needed to assure at the very least she would not be forced to live on the streets or beg for food because Wickham can not or will not provide for her."

Elizabeth was silent a moment as she considered Mr. Darcy's words before she offered him a soft smile and said, "I am still angry with you, and I am still very uncertain of our future, but I'm beginning to see I let my own injured pride color my perception of you."

"Meaning?"

"I'm beginning to believe you are a good man." As Mr. Darcy's began to smile and his eyes began to shine with hope, Elizabeth finished, "But you hide that goodness behind your pride and conceit."

"Pride and conceit? You truly believe these are my foremost characteristics?"

Nodding, Elizabeth explained, "Mr. Darcy, from the first of our acquaintance you have proven that you care very little for the feelings of others, and I—"

"And how did I do that? I barely spoke with your or your family upon our introduction into the neighborhood." Mr. Darcy was becoming increasingly affronted. He was doing his best to appease Elizabeth, and yet she seemed determined to think ill of him.

Arching a brow, Elizabeth quoted, "She is not handsome enough to tempt me. I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men."

Darcy's face paled considerably upon realizing that Elizabeth had heard his ill bred remarks at that assembly that seemed so long ago. "Elizabeth—I—I assure you that I did not mean it! I had barely even glanced at you when I made that remark. You must know by now that you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me!"

"Then why make it? Regardless if it was about me or another woman, why say something so shameful and hurtful within range of others who could hear? Are those not the words of a prideful and conceited man?"

Drawing a hand down his face in a show of his aggravation and guilt, Darcy explained, "Elizabeth, you are right. I should never have said such a thing about you or any woman. My only excuse is that I was still recovering from the events at Ramsgate and didn't want to be at the assembly in the first place, though I am grateful I went as it is where I met you."

Still not understanding, Elizabeth pressed, "If you had no desire to be in Hertfordshire, no desire for the company of our small town, why come?"

"Because Bingley needed me."

At Elizabeth's skeptical countenance, Darcy continued, "Bingley has been a good friend since our university days. He is just beginning to break away from his father's trade legacy and establish himself as a gentleman. Taking control of an estate is a big step, and he asked for my help. He needs to handle his entrance into the Ton just right or risk certain ruin. I couldn't leave him when he needed me. Even if all I wanted to do was take Georgiana back to Pemberley to heal."

Equally shocked and pleased by his response Elizabeth replied, "I find your dedication to your friend commendable."

"Thank you."

After another moment of silence, Elizabeth asked, "Is Georgiana still suffering a great deal?"

Nodding his head, Darcy explained, "Very much so. She tries to hide it from me, but I can see the pain in her eyes. We had planned for her to come out this season, but now it cannot be. Her confidence is so thoroughly shaken, her demeanor so changed, she would not survive those venomous harpies. She needs more time. I am hopeful that you can help her find her courage again, help her to find a reason to smile again. I see the close relationship you have with Miss Bennet and I want nothing more than Georgiana to have a sister such as you. I truly believe it is what she needs to recover from Ramsgate."

Blushing at his words, Elizabeth lowered her eyes and demurred, "I do not know if I am worthy of such praise, but I am anxious to meet Georgiana. Do you think she will like me?"

Smiling broadly, Darcy assured, "She will love you nearly as much as I do I am quite sure."

"Nearly," Elizabeth asked with a teasing smile as she finally raised her gaze back to her future husband's.

Pleased at her slight return to the witty vixen that had so thoroughly captured his heart, Darcy replied, "I doubt anyone will every love you as much as I do, but I feel certain Georgiana will come close, and I hope you will come to love her as much as you love Miss Bennet. She needs a woman like you in her life."

"I do not know if I will have as great an influence as you hope for, but I promise to be the best sister to Georgiana as I can be."

"That is all I ask for."

They once again fell into a silence, though this one was not strained as the previous ones had been, instead it was contemplative, before Elizabeth finally asked, "Why did you give me so much in the marriage settlement? Were you trying to buy my love?"

Darcy let out a full bellied laugh before finally replying, "Elizabeth, if your love could be bought you would have accepted my first proposal, so no, I did not order the marriage settlement as I did in an attempt to buy your love. I have always known your love is not for sale."

"Then why did you give me so much?"

"Because I want you to have the world."

At Elizabeth's shocked gaze, Darcy continued, "Elizabeth, I don't ever want you to have worry over money, or have to ask anyone for it. Not even me. I want you to be able to make your own choices, and come and go as you please. I want your future to be secure no matter what happens, and I want you to live every moment of your life with the knowledge you control your own future."

"I—I do not understand."

Looking deeply into his beloved's eyes, Darcy clarified, "Elizabeth, in situation such as ours where the wife comes into the marriage with little in the way of dowry, she is entirely at the mercy of her husband. She is reliant upon him for all things, and worse, upon his death she is entirely at the mercy of his will. I have known of men who have left their wives little, and I want you to be assured it will never happen. Once we are married you will have full control of the forty five thousand pounds I am settling upon you. No one, not even me, will ever be able to take it from you. You will always be financially secure."

"Mr. Darcy, you must know that men of your standing rarely marry women of mine."

"Untrue," Darcy argued, "men of my circle often marry women of lesser standing, but it is usually after the first wife has died. And more often than not the first marriage results in the heir which leaves the second wife in an even more precarious position, but the fact remains I wanted to be sure you always had the means to do exactly what you want to do."

"And should I wish to purchase a carriage to take me away from Pemberley and setup house in Netherfield what would you do?"

"Most likely I would be a step behind you. I would never force you to come back, but I cannot promise I won't make my bed on your front step and beg you every day to return to me."

Laughing, Elizabeth replied, "You would scandalize the neighborhood!"

"I don't care what anyone thinks but you."

They once again fell into a silence while staring into one another's eyes, before Elizabeth whispered, "You continue to astound me Mr. Darcy. Just when I think I know you, that I have you figured out, you do or say something that makes me think I don't know you at all."

Reaching out slowly, Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and bent to kiss her fingers before promising, "I promise to show all of myself to you, Elizabeth, if you promise to do the same."

Elizabeth blushed again, and offered, "I can only promise to try. I—I am still unsure what to make of all this."

"Are you still unhappy about our upcoming marriage?"

"I can say I am not as terrified of it as I was."

Looking chagrined, Darcy replied, "I was hoping for a more optimistic reply than that."

"I'm sure you were, but I can offer you nothing but my honesty."

"Which I appreciate. I have had more than enough false pleasantries in my life."

"I'm sure you have, but I must inform you that I do not love you, and I had always hoped to marry for love."

At Mr. Darcy's pained look, Elizabeth hurried, "But I now have hope that one day I might come to care for you as you care for me."

"Truly?"

"I certainly hope so."

"Is there anything I can do to facilitate this shift in your feelings?"

"You can continue to be open and honest with me."

"I will be nothing but open and honest with you. With that being said might we discuss the upcoming months?"

Confused, Elizabeth asked, "And what is it we need to discuss?"

"I was hoping that you and Miss Bennet might stay with your relations in London for the next few months. It will give you time to shop for your wedding trousseau, but it will also allow me to introduce you to my family and acquaintances. As our union will be cause for much speculation, I do not want there to be rumors about you. I think spending the better part of our engagement period in London for the season will be the best course of action to dispel those rumours."

Understanding what he meant perfectly, Elizabeth agreed, "As much as I prefer the country to London, I do believe you are right. I do not want people thinking I entrapped you."

Elizabeth was silent for a moment longer, before saying, "There is one other matter we must discuss before I can look towards the future with true hope."

"Which is?"

"Mr. Bingley and my sister."

Still unaware of Miss Bennet's feelings, Darcy began, "Elizabeth, with your marriage to me Miss Bennet has no need to enter into a marriage with a man she does not love just to appease your mother. With her connection to me and the dowry I intend to provide her she can marry for love instead of material reasons."

At Elizabeth's increasingly furious expression Darcy hurried, "Elizabeth, when I first began to suspect that Bingley felt more than a passing fancy for your sister, I took it upon myself to observe her closely. I never once noticed any true depth of emotion on her part for my friend. It was apparent to me she was encouraging his attentions at the behest of your mother, and to secure her own future. I do not wish for my friend or your sister to be trapped in a loveless marriage simply to appease Mrs. Bennet."

Fists clenched at her sides, Elizabeth hissed, "Who do you think you are to judge the feelings of others? What right have you to determine the best course of happiness for others?"

At his shocked expression to the harshness of her tone, Elizabeth scolded, "Mr. Darcy, my sister is a very private person, and is not fond of overt displays like other members of my family, but I assure you she most certainly loved Mr. Bingley, and his desertion of her, which was your doing, has left her utterly heartbroken!"

Furious, and refusing to hold her tongue, Elizabeth continued harshly, "How dare you assume you know the character of my sister so well when you have barely spoken to her at all! How dare you presume she is so shallow and insipid she would marry a man she does not love simply to appease our mother! Who are you to judge others so harshly? Do you not see this is why I think you full of nothing but pride and conceit? You say you observed my sister? Well did you ever take the time to actually get to know her before deciding she was a fortune hunter? No! You did not! You decided she was unworthy and then separated her from the man she loved! Oh! You hateful man!"

Spinning around Elizabeth ran from Darcy towards her sister at the other end of the rose garden. She ignored Mr. Darcy calling after her, and as soon as she reached Jane's side she said, "I wish to leave at once! He is the most arrogant man I have ever met!"

Before Jane could reply, Mr. Darcy reached their side, having run after Elizabeth, and begged, "Lizzy, please let me explain! I—"

Jane, for the first time in her life, spoke sharply, "I believe that is enough for today, Mr. Darcy. We really should be returning home."

Ignoring Jane Darcy reached for Elizabeth's arm, begging again, "Lizzy, please let me—"

"Good day Mr. Darcy," Jane finished with a hard voice as she took Lizzy's other arm and guided her from the garden and far away from the man she believed to have hurt her sister. They left Mr. Darcy staring after them, his heartbroken gaze lost upon both sisters. The sisters made their way back to Netherfield and had Mr. Darcy's carriage sent for. It was without said gentleman that they returned to Longbourn.

Back in the park Darcy watched his love and her sister flee his presence and the severity of the situation hit him. ' _Good God! What have I done_ ,' he thought to himself as he realized how grievously he'd hurt not only Jane Bennet but his most valued and trusted friend. ' _What is to be done?_ '


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days later found Elizabeth and Jane in the Darcy carriage on their way to London to stay with their Uncle and Aunt Gardiner for the duration of Lizzy's engagement. The past three days had been nothing short of chaotic in the Bennet household. After returning from Netherfield, Elizabeth had fallen into a sullen mood, her spirits obviously lowered from her fight with Mr. Darcy, but the only ones to take notice were Jane, her father, and Mr. Darcy himself. Perhaps Mary and Kitty noticed her unusual demeanor, but neither commented. Instead, everyone else in the house seemed to be overshadowed by Lydia and Mrs. Bennet's endless prattle. Mrs. Bennet simply could not contain her excitement at having two daughters married, and one married so well that it was certain to put her unwed daughters into the path of rich eligible men. She fluttered about the house shouting for her daughters and servants alike to fulfill her fanciful whims. And Lydia, taking her husband's advice to heart, had begun following Elizabeth everywhere to try and ingratiate herself to her older sister. Though her onslaught of "sisterly advice" only served to make Elizabeth withdraw into herself more and more.

After the disastrous tour of Netherfield Darcy had returned to Longbourn for the promised dinner Mrs. Bennet insisted on, an event he'd obviously suffered through by his facial expressions throughout the meal as Mrs. Bennet and Lydia proved their vulgarity time and again. He'd tried to speak with Elizabeth after the meal, but she purposefully avoided him and when he was able to pull himself away from Mrs. Bennet's numerous and inappropriate inquiries as to how many rich unattached men he knew, Jane would pull her sister into conversation to thwart any attempt he made at discussion of what had happened. In the end he'd decided to wait until they were in London to try and explain himself and beg for Elizabeth's forgiveness. So the next morning he'd called on Longbourn to finalize the plans for Jane and Elizabeth to follow him to London in his carriage with Mr. Bennet and take his leave of his beloved and her family.

As expected Elizabeth had been cold in her farewell, barely meeting his eyes as she wished him a safe and pleasant journey, but he wouldn't let that deter him. Yes, he'd made a mistake in his assessment of Miss Bennet's feelings, but he was determined to fix it. Not only to lessen his fiancé's anger with him, but because he owed his friend and Miss Bennet a chance at happiness. Therefore he was determined to call upon Bingley in London as soon as possible to inform his friend of his error and invite him to call upon the Gardiners in Cheapside as soon as Elizabeth and Jane arrived.

At the same time he'd taken his leave he'd also overseen the departure of George and Lydia in a carriage he'd hired to take them to Cornwall. Lydia, very upset to banished so far away from London after learning all her other sisters would have a season in town, had actually had the audacity to petition him for an invitation for her and her "dear Wickham" to come stay with them at his townhome for the season as well. It had taken everything he'd had to remain calm and explain to her she was a married woman now and her place was with her husband, who was stationed in Cornwall. When the foolish girl had persisted, insisting his beautiful Lizzy would need her help to gain the approval of his social circles, he'd been short with her as he reiterated that she was married now and had no purpose of a season in town. A hearty glare in George's direction finally had the other man pulling his young wife into the carriage and away from a very angry Darcy.

After the departure of Darcy and the Wickham's the Bennet household had been no less chaotic as Mrs. Bennet fussed over all the preparations needed to ensure Lizzy and Jane had a successful stay in town. Elizabeth was secure in her attachment to Mr. Darcy, but Mrs. Bennet was determined that Jane would catch not only a rich man, but a titled one as well. Not to mention Elizabeth and Jane's introduction to Darcy's circle would set the standard for Mary and Kitty's season next year. She wanted everything to be perfect. Thus she drove everyone mad as she made one ridiculous demand after another.

Needless to say it was a relieved Elizabeth and Jane that finally boarded Mr. Darcy's carriage and began their journey to London. Once safely inside the privacy of the carriage Jane was able to ask the question she had wanted to ask for days but never had the opportunity to in their crowded household.

"Lizzy, what happened between you and Mr. Darcy at Netherfield? You have been so sullen and withdrawn since then. I worry for you."

Elizabeth had already decided not to tell Jane why she was so furious at her betrothed. Her sister had a very tender heart, and to hear of why and how she had been separated from Mr. Bingley would surely wound her. Not to mention drive a wedge between her most beloved sister and her future husband. While Elizabeth was still very angry, she also realized that Darcy had not separated Jane and Bingley because he felt her sister was unworthy of being his friend's wife, but because he'd thought she didn't love him. So while she was still furious over what he'd done, she also realized he'd been trying to be a good friend, and there was a chance the matter could be corrected. She intended to speak to her betrothed and ask him to tell Mr. Bingley of his mistake and hopefully it would bring the two of them back together.

With that in mind, Elizabeth said, "Jane, while I am very upset with Mr. Darcy, it is because he did something foolish without knowing the truth of the situation. I do believe once we have a chance to speak again all will be made well."

Jane, realizing her sister did not intend to tell her what exactly had happened, pressed, "Is there nothing I can do to aid you? I do not like to see you so upset."

Reaching out to pat her sister's hand in comfort, Elizabeth assured, "Jane, Mr. Darcy is not a terrible man. He's just one prone to doing stupid things it seems."

"What is it he has done?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth insisted, "Jane, it is better you not know. It is my hope that after speaking with Mr. Darcy the matter can be corrected. So I beg of you to ask me no more on the matter."

"Very well, but you will promise to let me know if there is something I can do."

Giving her sister a loving smile, Elizabeth swore, "I promise if I ever believe you can help me I shall ask."

The sisters shared a look filled with love and understanding before Jane commented, "Did you happen to notice how odd Lydia was behaving before she left?"

Letting out a humorless laugh, Elizabeth concurred, "Oh I noticed all right, and I saw through her little act from the start. She will not be getting from me what she is so obviously after."

Jane, with her soft heart, did not understand and asked, "What do you mean? I did not hear her ask for anything."

"She may not have asked, but it was apparent by many of her comments what is on her mind."

"I still do not understand."

"Money," Elizabeth all but spat, before softening her tone at Jane's worried expression. "Dearest Jane, you always wish to think well of others, and it is a commendable attribute, but I am far more realistic. I have known Lydia long enough to see through her false pleasantries. I am also sure a certain amount of her so called dedication to me while she was here was due to Mr. Wickham's interference."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Hating to make Jane think ill of their sister, but knowing that Jane would need to start guarding herself from Lydia and her husband's mechanisms, Elizabeth explained, "Jane, Lydia is married to a common man in the militia. She may admire his red coat, but she will certainly not admire his finances. She knows that Mr. Darcy is rich, and she has learned of the very generous settlement he has given me with our marriage. She was so determined to spend time with me while home because she no doubt wishes me to supplement her income."

Eyes widening at this knowledge, Jane argued, "Surely it is not so. Lydia may be a bit thoughtless at times, but I do no think she would be so rude as to petition you for money."

"Jane, your big heart often prevents you from seeing the truth of the situation. Did you not hear her constantly make note of how I shall have more money than I could possibly use or know what to do with? By my count she made that comment at least 13 times in less than two days. Much like mother she spoke of nothing but the fine things I shall have and the overabundance of pin money I will have access to. She remarked time and again how good it is to have sisters to depend on. It was quite obvious that she expects me to send her money as often as possible. Something I have no intention of doing."

Jane, not wanting to believe something so terrible about her youngest sister, implored, "I cannot believe that Lydia would be so mercenary."

"I can, and I do. I also know that despite how generous Mr. Darcy has been to Lydia in securing her and Wickham a home and a post for him, it will not be enough. They will squander what he does provide, and most assuredly will petition me for more as often as possible. Money I have no intention of providing."

"Is Mr. Wickham's situation so bleak? Lydia spoke of having a house in Cornwall so surely he will earn enough to support her."

Elizabeth couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped her as she divulged, "Jane, dearest, the house they are going to was let by Mr. Darcy. He paid for it along with Mr. Wickham's commission. The money for the home's upkeep and the servant will also come from Mr. Darcy. George will not make near enough to pay for such an establishment. Mr. Darcy has hired a solicitor in the area to oversee the rent and bills so that he and Lydia will have no access to the funds. That way they cannot squander them and be left with no home or food, but Mr. Darcy will not provide more."

Shocked by Mr. Darcy's generosity, Jane commented, "It is very good of Mr. Darcy to be so generous to Lydia, but I cannot help but worry of her situation now. She has never been one to keep herself under regulation, and I do not think she will do well with such limited prospects. I had hoped that since Mr. Wickham agreed to marry her it meant he could provide for her."

Realizing that Jane had been told little of how the marriage of Lydia and George came about, Elizabeth proceeded to explain to her all she knew. When she was done, Jane announced, "Mr. Darcy must love you very much to provide for Lydia as he has."

"I believe he loves me completely. I just hope one day I can love him as well."

"Is there a reason you think you may not?"

"There are many reasons, but I am coming to see that much of my dislike from him has been a result of my own injured vanity. I will have to stop seeing him through my previous veil of prejudice, and try to see him as he is. Though he apparently hides much of his true self behind his own pride."

"Indeed. I have met him many times and I have never thought him a man to be so generous to others he so obviously dislikes, but his actions towards Lydia are truly commendable. She may not be as comfortable as she would like, but he has made certain she will never be homeless or starve, which is apparently more than Mr. Wickham could ever promise."

"Indeed."

The sisters fell into an uneasy silence before Jane asked softly, "Are you afraid?"

Knowing what her sister was asking, Elizabeth answered, "No. I have come to realize that Mr. Darcy is not a bad man. I do think he needs to work on his pride and conceit, but I now also believe he is a man with a good heart. I know I will be safe with him."

"But will you ever be happy with him?"

"I certainly hope so. I need to speak with him more, and there are many more issues we need to discuss, but I am no longer terrified of my future."

Obviously relieved, Jane replied, "I am so happy to hear that. I was so worried for you, Lizzy. I cannot bare the thought of you miserable."

Smiling softly at the resemblance to the very same words Darcy had spoken to her, Elizabeth replied, "I do not think I will be miserable, Jane. I truly think Mr. Darcy and I can find, at the very least, an accord between us. I expect us to form an easy companionship with relative ease, but I will strive for true love and happiness, and quite obviously Mr. Darcy will as well."

"He has been very generous to you. I have never heard of any man giving his wife so much in their marriage settlement. Especially when she comes into the union with no dowry to speak of."

"It was rather shocking, but I am less impressed with the marriage settlement as I am by his eagerness to please me. Before I felt certain that he was a man far more interested in being pleased than in concerning himself whatsoever with the feelings of others."

Trying to be polite, Jane offered, "He does seem a bit—demanding."

"That is one way to put it, dear Jane."

The sisters shared another friendly smile, before Jane asked softly, "Do you think we'll be much in company of the Bingley's? I know they are particular friends of Mr. Darcy's, but given how the family gave up the connection to us some time ago I would not wish to impose upon them."

Wanting desperately to assure her sister that Charles Bingley had been coerced into leaving her, but knowing now wasn't the time to divulge all she knew, Elizabeth assured, "Jane, I cannot say for certain, but I do know that there are some misunderstandings between Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy that need to be corrected, and once they are I believe we will be seeing Mr. Bingley a great deal more."

When Jane looked pained at her response, Elizabeth hurried, "Jane, I have reason to believe that Mr. Bingley did not know of you being in London when you went to visit."

"How can that be? Caroline came to visit me and made it clear that her brother wished to give up the connection."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of Caroline Bingley, Elizabeth argued, "Jane, I know you are predisposed to think well of everyone, but Caroline Bingley is not the kindhearted person you believe her to be. I have no doubt she gave you the impression that Mr. Bingley wished to give up the connection. What I have trouble believing is that he wished to do so. I have reason to believe that he never wished to leave Hertfordshire to begin with, and further reason to believe that his sister never divulged to him your presence in London in the first place."

Appearing truly shocked, Jane asked, "How can you know this? And why would Caroline do such a thing?"

"She did it because Caroline Bingley has no need or care for love. Much like our mother all she cares about is wealth and status. She doesn't want her brother to marry for love. She wants him to marry for wealth and connections. She had no interest in furthering the attachment between you two, and I very much suspect that she hid your presence in town from him so he would not call on you."

"How can you know this, Lizzy?"

Still unwilling to admit to what her fiancé had done, especially before he had the chance to correct his mistake, Lizzy answered, "I cannot say at this moment, Jane. I need more time to learn the particulars and to help rectify the situation. What I need to know from you now is whether or not you wish to see Mr. Bingley again?"

When Jane remained silent, Lizzy pressed, "Jane, dearest, if Mr. Bingley was persuaded to leave your side for various reasons, would you be interested in seeing him again once those reasons are resolved?"

"I—I don't know."

Jane fell silent again and Lizzy waited for her to collect her thoughts. When she had Jane declared, "I felt very strongly for Mr. Bingley, and I thought he felt the same for me, but then he left so suddenly, and with very little ceremony. I cannot help but compare his actions with Mr. Darcy's. Mr. Darcy is doing all he can to garner your respect and affections. He is obviously fighting for your love, and yet Mr. Bingley all but abandoned mine. I still think he is the most amiable man I have ever met, but what does it say about his character if he could abandon a woman he cared for so callously?"

"Yes, but I do believe he was convinced to abandon you."

"Lizzy, that is a problem in itself. Do you see Mr. Darcy letting anyone or anything convince him to abandon a woman he loves? From his actions in securing your hand I cannot see such a thing happening, so I wonder at the strength of Mr. Bingley's character to be so easily influenced. Is it not a failing to not know his own mind? To not be able to make his own decisions based upon his own desires?"

Elizabeth had not thought of it that way. She had only had blame for Mr. Darcy and his interference, but now that her sister had explained her view of things she could see the truth in her words. It did speak to a weakness in character for Mr. Bingley to allow himself to be persuaded to leave a woman that he had by all accounts felt deeply for. Now unsure of her plan to have Mr. Darcy reunite the two, she asked, "Does this mean you would not wish to renew the acquaintance?"

Again, Jane thought on the matter before concluding, "No. I would wish to meet him again, but I am not certain that I would wish to continue as we had before. I am not sure I could see him as anything other than a friend after learning he let himself be persuaded to abandon me simply because of the opinions of others. I wish for a man that is as firmly devoted to me as I am to him. I want a true partner, Lizzy. A man I can respect and love above all things, and if Mr. Bingley is a man so easily influenced I am not sure we would make a good fit."

When it looked as though her sister would argue the point, Jane clarified, "Lizzy, I may have a kind heart, but that does not mean I would want a man that is incapable of knowing his own mind. You are correct in that I like to think well of people, but I also know what would make me happy. I need a man that can make his own decisions, and one that would not only respect my wants and needs, but would take them into account when making his decisions. If it is as you say, and Mr. Bingley quit the neighborhood because he was convinced to do so by his sister, it speaks of his inability to fulfill his own desires, so what would it mean for mine should we wed?"

Clearly saddened by her sister's words, Lizzy replied, "I had not thought of it that way, but you are correct. Regardless of anyone else's opinions if Mr. Bingley loved you he should have stayed and fought for you."

"As Mr. Darcy is fighting for you."

Unwilling to touch upon that topic further at this point, Lizzy simply announced, "I will ask Mr. Darcy to keep our exposure to the Bingley's at a minimum if you would like."

"Oh no! I would not wish to cause trouble between Mr. Darcy and a friend that is obviously dear to him, and as I said, I have yet to decide on my feelings for Mr. Bingley at this point. I do not know if we can ever find happiness together, but at the very least I wish to be friends. He really is a kind man."

"He just may not be the man for you."

"Precisely."

Not wanting to spend the entirety of their trip discussing distressing matters, Lizzy offered, "How about we speak of something else?"

Nodding her head, Jane agreed, "Yes. I am sure there will be time to lament on our various problems in the coming months. Let us discuss something happier."

"I am looking forward to seeing Aunt Madeline and Uncle Edward again. They always make sure we have the grandest time when staying with them."

"Yes, and the children make for such merry amusements!"

The two sisters spent the rest of their journey discussing lighter topics. They knew many more hard conversations and decisions were in their future, but for now they wished to focus on the good.

…

…

…

Later that day in London Mr. Darcy found himself at the Bingley townhome. He had sent a note to Charles the day before asking to speak with him, and Bingley had responded by inviting him to dinner. While Darcy was not looking forward to spending an entire evening in the company of Caroline Bingley and her insipid sister, he was still determined to speak to his friend about the error he had made, and do his best to right the situation. He knew that Elizabeth and Jane would be arriving at their relatives this evening, and he intended to call upon them first thing tomorrow. Hopefully with Bingley at his side. So it was he found himself being escorted into the parlor where Charles, Caroline, Louisa, and Mr. Hurst were currently sitting waiting for dinner to be served.

As soon as he was announced Caroline stood from the settee she was sharing with her sister and greeted, "Mr. Darcy! How good it is to see you! We have so missed your company!"

Nodding his head slightly in greeting, Mr. Darcy replied, "Miss Bingley, a pleasure as always."

Not one to stand on ceremony when amongst friends, Bingley laughed, "Darcy! How you have surprised all of the ton with your announcement! How could you not tell me of your intentions for the fair Miss Elizabeth!"

Caroline, still holding out hope that what was in the paper had been a ruse of some kind, admonished, "Brother! Do not bother Mr. Darcy with that rubbish in the papers. I am sure he has already resolved the matter."

Arching a brow, Mr. Darcy asked, "What rubbish are you referring to Miss Bingley?"

Waving a hand dismissively, Caroline laughed, "Oh Mr. Darcym it was really quite humorous. Someone was obviously having a bit of fun at your expense and there was some nonsense in the paper the other day about your marrying Miss Eliza! Can you imagine? I knew it to be false as soon as I saw the announcement and have told everyone you have no respect for the family and would not dream of connecting yourself to such people. The vulgarity!"

Eyes narrowing, Darcy insisted in a hard voice, "Miss Bingley, I would thank you to stay out of my private affairs, and I must insist you stop speaking ill of my betrothed."

When Caroline's face paled at his confirmation of her worst fears, Darcy continued, "I have asked Miss Elizabeth to marry me and she accepted. I wonder at your being so astonished however. I do believe it was many months ago in Hertfordshire that I first alerted you to my admiration of her? Are you truly so surprised she is to be my wife?"

Remembering Mr. Darcy's words on Eliza Bennet's fine eyes, Caroline's face flushed as she started, "Admiring a woman's beauty, as you perceive it, is a far cry from aligning one's family with hers. Mr. Darcy, how can you possibly wish to—"

"Caroline," Charles interjected before his sister had a chance to say or do something that would most certainly have Mr. Darcy cutting her, "Mr. Darcy is his own man and he has chosen the woman to be his wife. It is now time for us to congratulate him and wish them well."

Moving to shake his friend's hand, Charles offered, "And I do. I congratulate you most heartily on your upcoming nuptials. Miss Elizabeth will certainly never allow a dull moment. I remember how the two of you would get into so many debates."

"My Elizabeth is an opinionated woman, and certainly well read enough to provide stimulating conversation," Darcy agreed with a smile.

Caroline, thoroughly outraged at Darcy himself confirming his marriage to a woman that was not her, sneered, "Oh yes, I am sure all the ton will love to hear Miss Eliza's pert opinions."

Mr. Darcy glared at Caroline, and insisted, "I am sure those I choose to call friend will be as delighted and enchanted with my future wife as I am, Miss Bingley. I have already spoken with my Aunt and she and the Earl will be throwing a ball for my fiancé next month."

Looking directly at Bingley and ignoring Caroline, Darcy requested, "And I sincerely hope you shall be there, Bingley."

No one missed the fact that Darcy had not extended the invite to Caroline or the Hursts before Charles replied, "I would be honored to attend. I never had so much fun as I had in Hertfordshire, and I should dearly like to renew the acquaintance with Miss Elizabeth."

Bingley's expression was forlorn for a moment before he asked, "Is Miss Elizabeth coming to London alone? Or is her mother or one of her sister's coming with her as a chaperone?"

Darcy, picking up on Bingley's meaning, and feeling another burst of guilt at having separated his friend from a woman he not only cared for but who also cared deeply for him, hurried, "Miss Bennet is coming with her sister. In fact I mean to call on them tomorrow. Would you care to accompany me?"

Nodding eagerly, Bingley assured, "Oh yes! I should dearly like to call upon them. I knew they had relations in town, but I do not know where they reside."

"I have the address, and of course, my carriage will be delivering Miss Bennet and my fiancé to London today. I shall come by tomorrow morning around 10 and we may call upon them first thing."

"I look forward to it!"

Dinner was announced before anyone else had a chance to say anything. Darcy made it through the meal with no small amount of patience. Caroline, refusing to give up, made quite the spectacle of herself as she fawned over Mr. Darcy, making sure he tasted every dish and then asking his opinion on it, before pointing out she had selected this evenings menu with his attendance in mind. It was trying for Darcy to say the least, but he did his best not to respond to Caroline's vulgar display or spiteful innuendos about his betrothed and her family. Instead he reminded himself that sooner or later she would realize the futility of her efforts and redirected her unwanted advances on some other unlucky man.

When the sexes finally separated after the meal, Darcy said, "Bingley, there is matter of great import I must speak with you about. Could you spare me a moment in your study?"

"Of course. You don't mind, do you, Hurst?"

Mr. Hurst, well into his wine at this point, nodded his head, and replied, "I shall simply join the women in the parlor. Perhaps they will wish to play cards."

As Bingley led Darcy to his seldom used study, Hurst made his way into the parlor where his wife and sister-in-law were seated waiting for the men to rejoin them. Seeing him alone, Caroline asked, "Where is Mr. Darcy?"

"He said he needed to speak to Charles about something important. They will rejoin us when they are done."

Perking up immediately, Caroline declared, "You see! It is as I told you! He has been entrapped and now he is asking for Charles for help!"

Louisa, who had been doing her best to get her sister to see reason about her now nonexistent chances with Mr. Darcy for days, admonished, "Caroline, Mr. Darcy made it clear that he has made his choice. Did you not see how you made him angry earlier with your barbs about Miss Elizabeth? Please, for the sake of us all curb your tongue! If you anger him much further he could cut you!"

Waving her hand dismissively, Caroline denied, "Mr. Darcy would never cut me. I am the sister of his dearest friend, not to mention the close relationship Georgiana and I share. And I am telling you he has been entrapped."

Mr. Hurst, who was enough in his cups to not mind his tongue, divulged, "I'm as shocked as anyone that he offered for the chit. I could tell he wanted her in Hertfordshire, but I thought for sure he would set her up somewhere as his mistress. Though I suppose a man with his wealth and status can marry whomever he pleases. Lucky chap."

Louisa glared at her husband. It was no secret they had married for convenience. She had been in her fifth season and had needed a husband or risk becoming a spinster. Despite her large dowry her plain looks and link to trade had not drawn any suitors she'd felt appropriate. When Hurst had proposed he'd done it bluntly by informing her he was marrying her only for her dowry. He was a landed gentleman with a respectable family name, but his estate was desperately in need of funds. He'd offered for her because she had the dowry he needed to save and improve his estate, and she'd needed a husband that would distance her from the trade her father had made his fortune in. It had been the best they both could do, so they had wed, but that didn't mean she liked having the truth of her marriage spoken of.

Caroline, still refusing Mr. Darcy had chosen Eliza Bennet over her, hissed, "She has entrapped him somehow! I am sure of it! No man marries for a pretty face! I will find out how Eilza Bennet has forced Mr. Darcy to marry her and I shall save him!"

Hurst laughed, "And I suppose you think he'll then fall madly in love with you and offer for you?"

At Caroline's outraged expression, Hurst, drunk enough to truly speak his mind, added, "Caroline, you've made it more than obvious to anyone with eyes that you wish to be Mrs. Darcy, just as Darcy has made it quite apparent that he wishes for the exact opposite. You have no hope with that man, and you're apparently the only one too blind to see it."

"How dare you!"

Still laughing, Hurst finished, "The man can't stand you, Caroline. It is obvious your flirting only annoys him, and that he only tolerates your presence because he values his friendship with Bingley. If you'd stop thinking so highly of yourself you'd see you're squandering what little time you have left to make a good match chasing a man who has no desire for you whatsoever. This is your fourth season out, and if you do not make a match soon you will be considered on the shelf."

Caroline's face was bright red in her anger and embarrassment, and Louisa hurried to interfere before her sister got violent, "Husband, that was unkind, and Caroline has many prospects."

Chin high, Caroline agreed, "Indeed. I have had many offers."

"And turned them all down in the deluded belief that one day you could be Mrs. Darcy. You've wasted many opportunities to connect yourself to great families in the ton. All who were in need of funds as I was, but all with ancient family names and well respected in the highest circles. Darcy was never a possibility for you, Caroline, and he most certainly isn't one now. If you're smart you'll do your best to stay in his good graces to be introduced to other eligible men who might actually wish to wed you."

"I will be Mrs. Darcy, you fool, just you wait and see!"

Caroline practically leapt from the settee she shared with her sister and moved to the pianoforte. She intended to be exhibiting her superior musical skills as soon as Mr. Darcy returned. She would save him from that social climbing strumpet Eliza Bennet, and then he would offer for her. When he did she would obviously accept and throw her triumph in Hurst's face!

…

…

…

In his study a no less heated conversation was taking place. Charles was openly glaring at his friend as he asked in a deathly cold voice, "You did what?"

"I am sorry, Bingley, I truly am. I should never have interfered."

Bingley looked deeply into his friend's eyes before asking, "You are telling me that not only were you mistaken about Miss Bennet's regard for me, but that you actually worked with my sisters to hide her presence here in London from me?"

Deeply shamed, Darcy nodded his head, and lamented, "Indeed, and as Elizabeth has pointed out to me it was due to my own pride and conceit. I thought myself an excellent judge of character, but Elizabeth has shown me that my pride colors my perception of people. I thought Miss Bennet only encouraging your attentions because her mother was pushing her toward you. I should have taken more time to get to know her. I should have tried to—"

"You should have done nothing!"

Jumping from his seat to pace the floor, Charles ranted, "You should have left me to my own devices to make my own decisions! You should have been truthful with me when you learned she had followed me to town! You should not have schemed behind my back with my sisters! You should have let me decide my own heart as you have decided yours!"

When it looked as though Darcy was going to argue, Bingley asked, "What would you do if our situations were reversed? How would you feel to know that your best friend separated you from your darling Elizabeth, hid her presence from you? How would you feel Darcy?"

At Darcy's stricken expression, Bingley snapped, "Exactly! You would be devastated! You'd feel betrayed in the worst possible way!"

Running a hand down his face, Bingley cried, "Oh! What she must think of me! I practically abandoned her without a word! Then ignored her for months! And I cannot help but imagine the awful things Caroline must have said to her when she visited!"

Seeing his friend's genuine devastation at his actions, Darcy offered, "Bingley, I am so sorry to have caused you such pain, and you are right, I should not have interfered to begin with. I cannot change the past, but I do promise from now on to stay out of your affairs unless you ask for my help. Now all I can offer you is the chance to be in Miss Bennet's company. As I said, I'm calling on them tomorrow, and she will be at Darcy house often over the coming months as I introduce Elizabeth to my family and friends. I should like you to be at these gatherings."

"Oh I'll be there. I'm going to beg and plead with Jane until she forgives me, and be assured, Darcy, if she does not forgive me, if I cannot make this situation right, I will not forgive you."

Darcy's face paled at his friend's words before he apologized again, "I am truly sorry for causing you such pain, and if you cannot make the situation right I will accept you severing our connection, though I shall always miss your friendship."

Bingley, barely able to contain his hurt and anger, finally replied, "I suppose we shall have to wait and see. Let us rejoin my sisters. I find I wish this evening over as soon as possible."

Without a backward glance Bingley strode from the room. After taking a deep breath Darcy stood and followed after him, thinking to himself, ' _I cannot believe I willingly caused my best friend such pain. However will he forgive me?_ '


	6. Chapter 6

A little note. First, I want to thank all the reviewers who have sent notes about misspellings, improper word usage, sentence format, or corrections to the language of the period, and any other suggestion to make the story better. It's the reason I posted here in the first place. I've had people point out that the term "input" was not used in P&P times, and that I misused the world droll. I wanted to get some great constructive criticism, and I have several times, and I hope to continue to get them. Be assured your suggestions are being utilized in my final draft.

Second, I enjoy reading from so many of you how much you're enjoying the story. I enjoyed writing it, and it warms my heart to know many of you are enjoying reading it. I hope you enjoy what I have happening in this installment, and I very much hope you enjoy the sequel which I am currently working on. I plan for this to be a three part series.

Finally, I want to address the naysayers, and be assured, this is the only time I shall do so. I'm not in the habit of wasting my time on pointless endeavors, so this will be the only time I speak on this topic. So here it is—I really don't care if you like my story or not. Truly I don't. I didn't write this first part with anyone else in mind but myself. I came up with an idea that I enjoyed, and I wrote it out. I didn't intend for it to go past a certain point, but once I started writing the story kind of took a life of its own, and now I find myself working on a sequel with a third act in mind. So if you don't like my take on P&P then go write your own story or find one that better suits your sensibilities. I wrote this story for me, because it is a plot line I found interesting and entertaining, and I decided to share it. Obviously it is not for everyone, but I am certainly not "desperate" to provide an HEA for anyone. When writing a story I never take plot point suggestions. Ever. I know the story I want to write, and I write it. That's it. If others enjoy it so be it. If they don't? I really don't care. It is neither my prerogative nor my responsibility to please everyone.

So while constructive criticism is most welcome, any "reviews" telling me that you wish I'd take the plot in a different direction, that you don't like the situations I've set the characters up in, that you don't like how I have the characters responding or behaving, will be laughed at, and then ignored. It's not my job to write a story you all enjoy. I wrote I story I enjoy, and I'm sharing it. To those who also enjoy it? I'm glad, and I hope you continue to do so. To those who have such a fundamental problem with the forced marriage plot line and yet seem to keep reading each and every chapter just to write another "review" about how much you don't like this story? Well I suppose if you find some type of cathartic release in doing so more power to you, but do not for one second believe your opinion means anything to me or will affect this story in any way. Because it won't. At all.

I will mention that I find it rather funny that some people feel the need to read every update despite the fact they claim time and again that they find my story implausible, the characters OOC, and my plot appalling. Seriously, it makes me giggle. I mean if my four year old cousin who still eats his boogers is smart enough to stop doing something he doesn't enjoy (because he cannot stand bath time for some reason and fights tooth and nail to keep from getting in that tub), I would expect adults to be able to do the same. Apparently I was giving people too much credit. So to those of you who feel the need to read every chapter, and then "flame" me for it, I hope you're having fun wasting your time, because I read the first sentence and then move on. I have better things to do than waste my time on illogical people and their ramblings.

I also find it interesting that everyone who gives me a "flame" is a guest reviewer. My parents always told me if you're not willing to stand by your words, then keep quiet, but obviously some of these people lack the same fortitude and like to hide behind their computer screen and ensure no opinion but their own will be heard, but really that's fine, because your "flames" are on my mind only as long as it takes me to skim the "review", have a little laugh about it, and then continue on.

In short? To each their own. Off my soapbox now, and putting it away for good. As I said this is the only time I will address "flames" as I have much better things to do. However, I did decide to be a little juvenile myself and give those people the literary version of the middle finger by posting the next chapter early. So here it is, and it should really piss those people off. Which makes me smile.

And be ready, we're going to be getting into MA territory from here on out. And again, anyone with constructive criticism please don't be shy. I've got thick skin. Be brutal if that's your style. I can take it. I'm still learning about the Regency Era, as I have recently fallen in love with Pride and Prejudice, and really wanted to write this story, but there is a lot I don't know. I'm still trying to get a hold on the language and flow, and I'm still unsure about terms from that time period, so if you see me make a mistake feel free to point it out.

Chapter 6

 _"Elizabeth, I missed you so much my love," Darcy said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her blossoming body close, the gentle curve of her stomach pressing into him where it housed their child within. He had ridden hard from London and had arrived just before nightfall. He'd made his way to the chamber he shared with his wife quickly and found his wife preparing for bed. The sight of her in her night shift stirred his urges and had him desperate for the feel of her skin against his own._

 _Smiling up at her husband, her eyes alight with happiness and love, Elizabeth replied, "Well then next time do not tarry when you go to town for business. I was here waiting for you the entire time."_

 _Pressing a kiss to forehead, Darcy laughed, "Believe me, Lizzy, if the choice was mine I would never leave your side, but you know my business requires me to leave from time to time."_

 _"I do, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."_

 _Grinning at his beloved wife, Darcy asked, "How can I possibly make it up to you?"_

 _Returning his smile with her own coy one, Lizzy teased, "Hmm—how can you make it up to me? You have been gone for a very long time after all."_

 _"How about a new diamond necklace?"_

 _Shaking her head, Lizzy denied, "I have enough jewelry."_

 _"A new carriage?"_

 _"I like the one we have now."_

 _Smoothing his hands down the slope of her belly, Darcy continued, "How about some new gowns?"_

 _"I don't wear all the ones I already have."_

 _Sinking to his knees before his beloved to begin placing gentle kisses over their unborn child, Darcy begged, "Please, my Lizzy, tell me how to make you happy again?"_

 _Enjoying their little game, Elizabeth continued, "Well you obviously owe me quite a lot for depriving me of your presence and love for five days."_

 _"Four and a half. I rode very hard. I barely made it back before nightfall."_

 _"I'm rounding up, and since I'm the one that is pregnant I'm allowed to do so."_

 _"Very well. Five days. So what is it you wish for, my love?"_

 _Smiling down at her husband, her fingers ghosting across his cheek in a gentle caress, Elizabeth whispered, "You. I want you, Fitzwilliam."_

 _"My Lizzy," Darcy murmured as he stood and took his wife into his arms to kiss her passionately. Despite her being five months pregnant their intimacy with one another had not waned, and being the tall strong man that he was he had no trouble sweeping his wife into his arms bridal style and carrying her to their bed._

 _Lying her atop it, Darcy stood back to pull at his caveat and said, "You are so beautiful, my love."_

 _Feeling a little insecure over her size due to the pregnancy, Lizzy blushed and demurred, "You are too kind."_

 _Seeing his wife's insecurity, and unwilling to allow her to think herself anything less than perfect in his eyes, Darcy assured, "Darling, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. No other could ever compare."_

 _Letting his hands grab the hem of her long white nightshift, Darcy pushed it up around his wife's waist to bare her pregnant belly to him. "Beautiful," he whispered before leaning down to place gentle kisses all along his wife's stomach. "You are so beautiful to me. You will always be beautiful to me."_

 _"Oh Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth moaned as his hands and lips paid homage to their unborn child. "You say such beautiful things to me, my love."_

 _Standing to divest himself of his clothing as quickly as he could, holding his wife's increasingly heated gaze, Darcy finally moved to pull off her shift leaving her bare before him. "Absolutely beautiful," he assured before lying beside her. They shared a gentle kiss as his hand smoothed over her thigh to dip between her legs. His deft fingers sought out her pearl and he began to tease her slowly while his tongue warred with hers._

 _Elizabeth could feel the heat building and coiling in her belly. Her husband always knew just how to touch her to ignite her desires. Her legs spread of their own volition to give her husband better access to he most intimate area while her own hands went to her newly sensitive breasts to tease and pull her nipples when Fitzwilliam finally broke their kiss to gaze down at her. His eyes were as dark and filled with desire as her own, as she begged, "Please Fitzwilliam! I need more!"_

 _Grinning wolfishly at his tempting wife, thoroughly enjoying the site of her playing with her magnificent breasts while his fingers toyed with her clit, Darcy promised, "I will give you everything, my Lizzy, but first I wish to taste you."_

 _Holding his wife's gaze Darcy finally removed his hand from between his thighs in order to settle himself on his knees on the floor before her. Moving her legs so her thighs were resting on his shoulders, leaving her completely open to him and is advances, Darcy inhaled the scent of his wife deeply and murmured, "My beautiful Lizzy."_

 _Elizabeth could do nothing but cry out in wonder as Darcy leaned forward and delivered a long slow lick up the seam of her wet sex. Her desire had made itself evident, and her husband was currently engaged in trying to lap every last bit of it up. She buried a hand into his thick dark hair to hold him to her, as she cried out, "Fitzwilliam! Oh please! Kiss me there! Please!"_

 _Knowing exactly what she needed from him, Darcy gently pushed his tongue deep into his wife's folds to seek out the tiny bundle of flesh he knew would drive her utterly mad with desire. He wasted no time in sucking it into his mouth to set a steady rhythm that soon had his wife in the throes of passion as she bucked and rolled beneath his hold._

 _"Oh! Fits—Fitzwilliam! It is too much!"_

 _It was just enough. Letting the spicy sweet taste of his wife and lover flow across his tongue while his hand smoothed over her belly, his desperation to touch as much of his wife as possible driving his actions, Darcy concentrated on providing as much pleasure as he possibly could. Some would say he was a giving lover, but in his mind he was a wholly selfish lover. He would settle for no less than three orgasms from his wife for every one of his own, so every night he devoted himself utterly to her satisfaction._

 _Nearly delirious from the sensations her husband was providing, Lizzy let out breathless proclamations of wonder and need as she writhed in his hold. His mouth and hands were driving her to the brink as she begged, "Please Fitzwilliam! I want to feel you inside me! Please my love!"_

 _Raising his head from the feast he was so enjoying for only a moment, Darcy denied, "Not yet, my love. First I will taste your sweetness, and then I shall give you my own."_

 _Saying no more he buried his head back between his wife's thighs with renewed vigor. Were his mouth not so engaged he would have smiled in triumph as his lover cried out in ecstasy from his attentions, pushing his head closer to her core as she bucked her hips up into his mouth._

 _"Oh yes! Like that! Fitzwilliam! It feels so good!"_

 _He could tell it did as moments later Lizzy flooded his mouth with her essence, which he drank greedily. When he'd taken all she had to offer Darcy rose up to kneel over his wife's pregnant form, careful not to put any weight on her stomach. Leaning down he kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. When he finally pulled back, Darcy smiled sensually down at his wife and said, "I will never tire of the taste of you, Lizzy. You taste divine."_

 _Blushing prettily as she smoothed her hands up her husband's strong arms, Elizabeth replied, "I enjoy your taste as well. May I taste you now?"_

 _While he very much wished to experience his wife's lips wrapped around him once more, Darcy was far more interested in being buried deeply within her. He'd missed the feel of her around him the past four and half days, or five if you went by his pregnant wife's counting, and he could not wait to be inside her a moment longer._

 _Smoothing his hand down his wife's side to knead the flesh of her bottom, Darcy promised, "Later, my love, but now I wish to be inside you again. I need to feel your heat wrapped around me. I've missed you so much."_

 _"Oh Fitzwilliam! Yes, my love, yes!"_

 _Elizabeth's legs spread to allow her husband to fit himself between her thighs with practiced ease while her own hands caressed the corded planes of his muscular back. Staring up at him with love and need she begged, "Please! Please my love! I want to feel you inside me once more!"_

 _"My Lizzy," Dary groaned as his wife's hand slipped between their bodies to take hold of his rigid length. His eyes fluttered shut and his body shook as her hand pumped him slowly for a moment before guiding his head to her heated entrance._

 _"Darcy," Elizabeth pleaded breathlessly._

 _Opening his eyes Darcy gazed into his wife's as he began to push forward. Her heat teased the head of his erection, beckoning him forward. Holding his wife's desirous gaze with his own Darcy bucked his hips forward to burry himself inside her._

Eyes snapping open as his morning erection erupted beneath his covers Darcy bolted upright and cursed loudly while his body shook with his dream induced orgasm. When he'd regained control of himself he cursed again. He'd been having these dreams since Netherfield and they were only getting more detailed, more lengthy, and more embarrassing as he had once again soiled his sheets like some mindless youth who had not known the touch of a woman.

Throwing his covers off and moving to the wash basin to clean himself up and get a wet rag to clean his sheets before ringing for his valet, he muttered to himself, "This has got to stop."

While he did not mind dreaming of Elizabeth, and very much hoped to act out each and every one of his vivid fantasies, he did not enjoy embarrassing himself by soiling his sheets every night. He was a grown man and such things were beneath him. When his valet Hobbs arrived to help him prepare for the morning he let his mind wander to the events of last night. After speaking to Bingley they had returned to the parlor where Bingley's sisters and Hurst were waiting for them. Hurst had apparently fallen asleep from his wine, as was usual, while Louisa entertained herself by counting all the diamonds in her bracelet, and Caroline was practically pounding upon the keys of the pianoforte in what Darcy could only guess was another desperate attempt to garner his attention.

He had tried to speak to Bingley again, but his friend had been curt and nearly hostile in his replies, and Darcy had been forced to abandon the pursuit when Bingley pointedly went to sulk in the corner by himself. It was because of his dear friend's anger and disdain for him that Darcy had held little patience for Caroline Bingley's unwanted attentions. When she had finally given up playing and taken a seat far too close for his liking and tried to engage him in conversation, Darcy had done his best to discourage her. As no one else had seemed to be paying them much attention Caroline had seemed to think it meant she could be more direct in her approach to him, but he'd easily set her straight.

FLASHBACK:

"My dear Mr. Darcy, I'm so glad we have this chance to speak," Caroline said as she took a seat on the settee as close to him as she could without being entirely inappropriate.

Doing his best not to roll his eyes, Darcy replied, "Indeed?"

"Yes, I cannot help but notice that you seem upset, and given the unlikelihood of your connecting yourself to a family like the Bennet's I cannot help but worry that something is perhaps—forcing you into this situation."

Growing angry at the implication his Elizabeth had somehow entrapped him, Darcy warned, "Miss Bingley, I assure you my betrothal to Miss Elizabeth is entirely at my behest, and I caution you not to spread false rumors or cause mischief that will force me to take action I have done my best to avoid for the sake of my friendship with Bingley. You have trespassed on my kindness once before, and I forgave it, but any slander towards my future will wife will give me no choice but to act."

Paling considerably at the clear warning that he would cut her, Caroline insisted, "Mr. Darcy, I am only trying to think of your welfare. How can you possibly connect yourself with such a family!"

"I am connecting myself with such a family because they are related to the woman I love and will call wife and mother to my children."

"Mr. Darcy, surely you must see that she is only after your wealth and connections!"

Letting out a laugh, and assured that the only person close enough to hear them was Louisa, who would undoubtedly keep quiet about anything she heard, Mr. Darcy explained, "I know that not to be true as Miss Elizabeth rejected me the first time I proposed to her in Kent, and it was only by chance that I was able to assure she could not reject me a second time. I know for certain that Miss Elizabeth is not marrying me for my wealth and connections, Miss Bingley, something I would not be able to say about you had I been unfortunate enough to be entrapped by your schemes."

Blushing furiously at yet another reminder of her attempt to entrap him, Caroling insisted, "That simply cannot be. No woman would deny you."

"I assure you that there is one woman who has, and Miss Elizabeth is she. I am fortunate to have the opportunity to correct past mistakes that have kept us apart, and am even more fortunate that she accepted me the second time I proposed to her."

Before Caroline could reply, Darcy continued, "Miss Bingley, it is no secret you have aspired to be the Mistress of Pemberley, just as I have tried to make it apparent such a thing will never come about. It is your fourth season out, correct?"

When she merely continued to stare defiantly at him, her face alight with indignation, Darcy pressed on, "I suggest you dedicate yourself to more fruitful endeavors and abandon a path that was never destined for success. As cruel as it sounds, my advice to you is to not waste what time you have left."

Caroline was practically shaking in fury as Mr. Darcy made it abundantly clear that he had never had any intention of making her an offer, and that she was indeed running out of time to make an eligible match. Allowing her anger to rule her actions she hissed, "You are a fool, Mr. Darcy! A complete and utter fool to attach yourself to that scheming upstart! She will bring nothing but ruin and shame upon your family. She has no accomplishments! No sense of taste or fashion! She hasn't the slightest notion of how to be the mistress of a grand estate, and the ton will never accept her!"

Darcy, thoroughly outraged at Miss Bingley's declarations, replied in a clipped tone, "Miss Bingley, my fiancé is all I have ever hoped or wished for, all I could ever imagine my wife and mother to my children to be. She is without guile, without greed, or aspirations of anything other than being happy. She is a woman who is truthful in all her dealings, and thinks only of those she loves as opposed to her own desires. She is full of life, and laughter, and love, all the things I value more than your so called accomplishments or sense of taste and fashion. Those of my acquaintance will accept her because I have chosen her, and those that do not? Will not dare to insult her publically for fear of my wrath, and their private actions or conversations are beneath my notice."

Wanting to make himself perfectly clear, he added, "If I wanted some mindless harpy who would say only what she thinks she should say, do only what she thinks she should do, and acts only in a manner she believes will gain her the regard of the Ton, I would have chosen a woman like you. However, I wanted to be happy, and I chose a woman who could make me so. Meaning a woman that is the exact opposite of you."

Glaring at the man she had been after for so long, Caroline sneered, "Well I hope you are happy with your choice when the ton shuns you. Eliza Bennet is a nobody with a disgraceful family, and I intend to make sure everyone knows it."

Leveling his own hardened gaze at the woman he had no like or respect for, Darcy cautioned, "I warn you, Miss Bingley, that while a few words from you in the right ears might make things difficult for my fiancé, a few words from me in any ear would ruin you."

Leaning closer to the woman he so despised, Darcy finished, "I have tolerated your behavior over the years because Bingley's friendship means so much to me, but Elizabeth means far more, and I will not tolerate any abuse towards her. If you do anything, and I mean anything, to make life difficult for my fiancé, I will make sure you are shunned by all of England. You won't be able to garner the attention of a footman by the time I am done with you if you cause any trouble with the woman I love. Is that clear?"

Louisa, unable to keep silent any longer, and thankful that she was the only one to witness the altercation between her sister and Mr. Darcy, stood and hurried to Caroline's side as she said, "Forgive me for interrupting your private conversation, but Caroline dear, you really do look pale. Perhaps you should retire for the evening?"

Caroline was shaking in both fury and fear. To have Mr. Darcy threaten her so coldly and with such precision had shaken her, but her anger was still coursing through her veins and she dearly wanted to slap him across the face for shattering her hopes and dreams in such a callous way. Instead she stood stiffly and let her sister lead her from the room, her mind awash with bitterness and hatred. It was all Eliza Bennet's fault she thought to herself, and she would make the woman pay. Somehow.

When she was gone Darcy stood and made his way to Bingley's side. His friend had been wallowing in his own regrets and had seen and heard nothing of what Darcy and Caroline had discussed, and barely noticed his friend's approach he was so involved in his own dark thoughts. Finally noticing him when Darcy was standing just a few feet in front of him, Bingley grumpily demanded, "Yes, Darcy?"

Understanding his friend's anger and resentment, and determined to fix it, Darcy said, "As your sisters have retired for the evening I think it best I take my leave. I will be here promptly at ten for us to go to call upon the Gardiners. I trust you shall be ready?"

Rising from his seat and leveling a most uncharacteristic glare at his long time friend, Bingley replied, "Most certainly. Goodnight."

Without another word Darcy turned and strode from the parlor. He truly felt awful for what he'd done to his friend, and he vowed to do all he could to rectify the situation. He would need to speak to Elizabeth about putting her sister and his friend together as often as possible.

END FLASHBACK:

As Hobbs finished helping him dress Darcy called for his stallion to be saddled while he broke his fast. He wanted to collect Bingley and get to the Gardiner's as soon as possible. He needed to see Elizabeth, he needed to speak with her and begin repairing all the damage he had caused. His love for her would allow nothing else.


	7. Chapter 7

To those of you thinking I've forgotten our dear Aunt Catherine I assure you I haven't. I'm a big fan of flashbacks.

Chapter 7

At the Gardiner's Elizabeth and Jane were having breakfast with their relations. While the sisters usually enjoyed the time with their favored aunt and uncle, and of course their darling children, they were less enthusiastic about this trip for apparent reasons. Madeline Gardener had taken the girls aside the night prior and asked about Elizabeth's surprise engagement to Mr. Darcy, one of the most sought after bachelors in all of England, and once she'd learned of the particulars she'd become very apprehensive.

When Mr. Darcy had come to them in London not even a week past telling them he had located Wickham and Lydia and needed them to act as witnesses in the wedding, she had definitely harbored suspicions about his motivation in helping their family escape ruin, but she had never expected it to be because he desired her favorite niece Elizabeth so much he intended to use the near scandal to force her into marriage. As much as Madeline wanted to see her niece well settled, she was not pleased with this arrangement.

Now as the entire family waited for Elizabeth's suitor to call, Madeline found herself asking, "Are you anxious to see Mr. Darcy, Lizzy?"

Directing her attention to her aunt, Elizabeth replied, "I would not call it anxious, Aunt, but I find myself very eager for his company. Mr. Darcy and I have a great many things to discuss between us. The beginning of our relationship was not ideal, and a great many misunderstandings lie between us. I have high hopes that we shall be able to resolve them all and move forward in our relationship."

"That is good to hear," Mr. Gardiner commented. "We were not much in his company when he came to call about Lydia, but he does appear to be a good man."

Nodding her head, Madeline added, "Very serious however."

"Indeed," Elizabeth agreed, "he is a man that takes his responsibilities very seriously, but I think that is one of his better attributes." What Elizabeth didn't say was that while she loved her father very much, she was not unaware of his faults. He often hid in his library to keep from having to address the responsibilities of his family or estate. As such it had led to him put little away in the form of dowry for his daughters, and had allowed his silly wife to raise two of them in such a way that they were half wild while another distanced herself from society with her strict adherence to scripture. So while Elizabeth still felt Mr. Darcy's pride and arrogance needed addressing, she did not worry at all that he would ever fail to do his duty to her, their family, or their estate.

Knowing what she was about to ask was unorthodox, but needing to ask it all the same, Elizabeth addressed her family, "I know this will seem very strange, but I was hoping you might allow me some privacy with Mr. Darcy when he calls today so that we may discuss a few matters of great import."

Madeline and Edward shared a look before Edward replied, "Lizzy, while your aunt and I know you would never do anything improper we feel that all means of preserving your reputation must be taken. With Lydia's near scandal and the differences in yours and Mr. Darcy's situation there will be much speculation that this marriage is a necessity. We must do all we can to ensure your reputation. If we allow you to be alone and others were to hear of it there could be rumors."

Having expected this argument, Elizabeth persuaded, "I know, and that is why I ask for the privacy here in your home. Your servants have been with you for nearly a decade, and they are most loyal to you. I have the greatest confidence they will not speak of anything they should not, and Mr. Darcy and I really do have much to discuss. Matters I would like to see to before we are wed."

Again Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner shared a look before her uncle finally declared, "So be it. We will allow you and Mr. Darcy some privacy, albeit not for long, in order for you to discuss whatever it is you need to, but remember, Lizzy, it will not be for long and your Aunt and I will be near."

Understanding her family's fear of more scandal in the wake of Lydia's foolishness, Elizabeth assured, "I give you my word that nothing untoward shall take place. There are simply several matters that Mr. Darcy and I must address."

The rest of breakfast passed quickly and soon enough it was time for callers. The family was in the parlor when Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were announced. As soon as both gentlemen were announced Elizabeth realized that Mr. Darcy must have gone to his friend immediately to set things right, and it only further proved that he was willing to go to great lengths to make her happy. Now that she had had time to cool down from her initial anger, Elizabeth could acknowledge that Mr. Darcy had not separated her sister from his friend to be cruel, but because he thought it was the right thing to do. She still didn't disagree with what he had done, but she no longer hated him for it. He had made a mistake, and by Mr. Bingley's presence it was a mistake he had obviously acted quickly to right. She was pleased with his willingness to right his own wrongs, proving behind his haughty exterior there was a genuine and true heart, but in light of her discussion with Jane previously about Mr. Bingley his presence this morning did present a problem.

Thus Elizabeth immediately looked to her sister to see her reaction to being in Mr. Bingley's company again so soon. Seeing Jane's expression guarded, Elizabeth worried over how the afternoon would proceed. She also knew that Mr. Bingley's presence might make it harder for her to meet privately with her betrothed.

Introductions and the standard polite greetings were made, as well as the common and expected initial discussion of weather and carriage traffic in London that might have effected the gentlemen's journey here, before Mr. Darcy took a seat near Lizzy, and greeted, "You are looking well today, Lizzy."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy, I am very well. I hope the same can be said for you."

"Now that I am in your presence again I am quite well."

Blushing slightly at the compliment, Elizabeth replied, "Truthfully I am glad to see you again. I feel there is a great deal you and I must discuss."

"Indeed."

Eyes darting to Mr. Bingley, Lizzy whispered, "I had spoken to my aunt and uncle this morning and begged them to provide us with some privacy, but with Mr. Bingley here it might be impossible. With Lydia's antics my family feels that my reputation, and my family's reputation, must be guarded at all costs."

Understanding her reasoning, Darcy assured, "Bingley would never say anything to cast doubt upon your character, Elizabeth, but perhaps your uncle could take him to his study to discuss business? Bingley still has many investments in trade and I'm sure your uncle could keep him occupied for some time."

Liking the idea, Elizabeth turned to her uncle and suggested, "Uncle, perhaps you would like to take Mr. Bingley to your study? Mr. Darcy tells me there are many things the two of you could discuss. I do believe you have an upcoming shipment you are worried will be too large for your current warehouse if I am not mistaken."

Knowing what his niece was getting at, and recognizing Bingley's name, though he'd never met the man himself his father had built quite the empire, Mr. Gardiner stood and offered, "Indeed, Mr. Bingley, I have heard much of your father's prowess in business, and I do believe there is much we could discuss."

Charles looked very much like he wanted to decline the offer, but he couldn't think of a polite way to do so. He'd been trying to engage Jane in conversation since arriving, but she had said little beyond the required polite greeting and civilities. She had mainly kept her eyes on whatever it was she was sewing, and he knew that regaining her regard was not going to be an easy task. Seeing no other alternative Mr. Bingley rose from his seat near Jane and followed Mr. Gardiner from the room.

Once they were gone Jane and Madeline rose from their seats, as Mrs. Gardiner said, "We shall just be out in the hall. We'll keep the servants from intruding and we'll be able to hear Edward and Mr. Bingley returning before they make it down the hall so we will have time to rejoin you before they do."

Lizzy's aunt gave her one last meaningful look before ushering Jane out of the room to provide the affianced couple a chance to speak privately. Once they were gone Mr. Darcy moved quickly to kneel before Elizabeth. Taking her hands he implored, "My Elizabeth, please, please tell me how to earn your forgiveness for my mistakes!"

Entirely taken aback by Mr. Darcy humbling himself before her Elizabeth could only gape at him as he continued, "I am so sorry for what I have done to your sister and my friend. Looking back I can see that you are right. I let my own pride and conceit cloud my judgment, and you are definitely correct that I had no right to interfere between your sister and my friend. I have already confessed all to Bingley, and it is my hope that the rift I caused between him and your sister might be quickly mended so they can continue on before."

When Elizabeth merely continued to stare at him with an astonished expression, Darcy gripped her hands tighter, begging, "Please Elizabeth, please tell me how to earn your forgiveness! I want to be the best of men for you, and I see now that my own pride and arrogance clouded my judgment and blinded me to my own faults. I promise to do my best to never act in such a way again."

Finally finding her voice, Elizabeth slowly pulled her hands from Mr. Darcy's and replied, "Mr. Darcy, it gives me great hope that you are able to see your actions for what they were, and even greater hope that you were able to recognize your own character flaws. I am glad you are taking strides to correct them, but the truth is the separation of Bingley and my sister is not entirely your fault."

"I do not understand."

"I spoke to my sister about Mr. Bingley and she said that regardless of your advice to him he should have followed his own heart, that he should have had the strength of character to follow his own heart regardless of yours or his sister's wishes or advice. She fears that a man so easily influenced by others could not provide her with the happiness in life that she desires, and I cannot help but agree. If Mr. Bingley's character is so weak that he would abandon a woman he had such depth of feeling for because another told him it would be best than Jane is right, and he is not good enough for her."

Clearly taken aback Mr. Darcy rose from his kneeling position before Elizabeth and paced the room as he ran a frustrated hand over his face while muttering to himself. Finally he turned to face Elizabeth and declared, "I have truly made a mess of everything! And now I have lost my greatest friend! It is no wonder you despise me so!"

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you."

"After I told Bingley of my mistake and your sister's feelings for him he was furious with me. Rightly so."

Remembering Mr. Bingley's amiable persona Elizabeth offered, "I am sure once he has some time that he will forgive you."

"No he will not." Looking increasingly distressed, Mr. Darcy explained, "Charles made it very clear that if your sister does not forgive him he will not forgive me and shall end our acquaintance."

"Oh dear."

When Elizabeth fell silent again, Darcy retook his seat near her and whispered, "You were right about me. Everything you said was true. I am a hateful man. My arrogance and conceit and selfish disdain for the feelings of others have cost me my greatest friend."

Seeing how upset he was, and wishing to allay some of his dismay, Elizabeth reached out to take his hand and soothed, "Fitzwilliam, look at me please."

Raising distressed eyes to meet those of the woman he loved so deeply, Darcy's breath hitched at the kindness and warmth reflected in Elizabeth's. He felt a stirring of hope and ruthlessly pushed it down. Elizabeth had been right about him. He cared for no one and nothing but himself and did nothing but hurt those around him. She was right to despise him, and right in that he did not deserve her.

Offering her fiancée a soft smile, Lizzy assured, "Mr. Darcy, I have said some unjust things to you, and while I do believe you have partaken of some hurtful and damaging actions, I no longer believe you to be a hateful man."

Eyes now alighting with hope, Mr. Darcy asked, "Truly?"

Smiling wider, Elizabeth promised, "Truly. I think you are a man that was raised never to question his status or surroundings, and that is not entirely your fault. You were raised to see the world one way and one way only, and I am pleased that you are beginning to see beyond station to partaken in the characters of those around you. I assure you the more time I spend around you the more hopeful I am of our future."

Turning his hand to clutch hers that was atop it, Darcy replied, "You do not know what your words do to me, Lizzy. I fear your rejection more than anything else, and I am very glad that knowing you is allowing me to become a better man."

"I think perhaps the goodness has always been inside you. It was simply hiding."

The two shared a smile before Darcy asked, "But what am I to do with Bingley?"

"You are asking for my advice?"

Nodding his head, Darcy explained, "You are the most intelligent person I know, Lizzy, and you perceive the world differently than I do. In a way that I wish to, so yes, I am asking for your advice."

Pleased with his words, Lizzy offered, "Then my advice is to do nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth repeated. "Whether or not Mr. Bingley is worthy of my sister is up to him to prove to her now. She will make his own choice as he must learn to make his own choices."

Elizabeth was thoughtful for a moment before suggesting, "Fitzwilliam, it seems to me that you befriended Mr. Bingley in school where he no doubt had few friends due to his connection to trade. Am I correct?"

"Quite."

"So it seems that he learned to follow your lead as you come from a long line of landed gentleman. I am sure his father encouraged his going to you for guidance."

"Indeed he did, and I was always happy to provide it, though now I wish I had not inserted myself into his affairs so much."

Squeezing his hand, Elizabeth continued, "I am sure when he was younger he needed your guidance. From the moment you were born you were taught what to do to be landed gentleman, how to not only manage your estate but navigate the Ton, and I am sure Mr. Bingley was not, but it is time for him to be his own man and to make his own decisions. You have done what you can by telling him of your mistake, but now he must accept responsibility for his share of the dilemma. He is an adult, and he chose to leave. You did not kidnap him or force him to leave Meryton. Advice or no, the decision to leave was his own, and now he must make it right."

"If it can be made right."

Another moment of silence stretched between them where Mr. Darcy allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Elizabeth's much smaller hand encased in his own, but soon he found himself asking, "Do you think your sister can forgive Bingley?"

"I am sure she will, but I do not know if they can go on as before. She was greatly wounded by his abandoning her the way he did."

At Mr. Darcy's crestfallen expression Elizabeth reminded, "Fitzwilliam, you may have advised Mr. Bingley, but you did not make his decisions for him."

"But he would never have left if it were not for my ill conceived counsel."

"Perhaps, but as my sister said in the end Mr. Bingley is his own man. His decisions are his own. He chose to follow your advice over his own heart. That is a weakness in his character he must overcome if he expects to win my sister's hand, and I am quite certain that Miss Bingley had a fair hand in separating your friend from my brother."

Letting out a bitter laugh, Mr. Darcy agreed, "Oh yes, Caroline was only too happy to help me in my foolish and hurtful plan. I am ashamed I ever allied with her in such a way."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Lizzy teased, "I must admit I am most curious to see Miss Bingley's reaction to our engagement."

Sharing Lizzy's humor and offering her his own smile, Darcy promised, "Believe me she is less than pleased with our upcoming nuptials. I was forced to have words with her when she made foolish threats."

When Elizabeth arched a brow in question Darcy explained, "You are aware of her aspirations to being my wife and Mistress of Pemberley?"

"I do not think anyone who has ever met Miss Bingley could be in doubt as to her intentions towards you."

"Quite right. Well when I called on Bingley to divulge my mistake to him I was forced to spend the evening with Miss Bingley. She pressed me on the issue and I verified that we were soon to be wed, and that I was indeed marrying you because I wished to and not because of entrapment. As expected she was quite furious. She made very foolish threats to slander you and your family to the ton."

Tightening his hand around Elizabeth's Darcy assured, "I promised her if she made even the tiniest bit of trouble for you I would make sure she would never be welcomed by the Ton or any semblance of polite society again. Miss Bingley has only been allowed into the social circles she is because of her brother's friendship with me. I made it quite clear I would cut her publically and destroy her reputation if she tried to harm you in any way."

Once again Elizabeth found herself touched by Mr. Darcy's dedication to her and she said, "It truly amazes me how little I knew you."

"Pardon?"

Gazing into his eyes, Elizabeth answered, "It is obvious to me now that you are a man with a very loving heart, but I cannot help but wonder why you hide it so well."

Pain flashed in Darcy's eyes for a moment before he said, "I was raised to believe that a gentleman never shows his emotions. That I must keep myself under regulation at all times."

Elizabeth could tell that there was more to the story than what her intended was currently sharing, but she knew now was not the time to press him. Instead she commented, "It surprises me then that you are drawn to me. I am quite the opposite."

The pain fading away from his gaze, Fitzwilliam replied, "I believe it is your joy and vivacity I admire most about you. Well that and your fearlessness."

"Fearlessness? I have never considered that to be one of my traits."

"Well it is. I do not know one woman of my acquaintance with the courage you possess."

Still disagreeing with him, Lizzy laughed, "I am many things, my dear Mr. Darcy, but fearless is not among them. My courage may always rise, but that does not mean I am without fear."

"Perhaps it is courage, but the fact remains you are a woman that follows your own heart. You believe what you believe, and you do not let the feelings or opinions of others dictate your behavior. I admire that. I admire you, and I wish I had such courage."

Flushing at his praise and looking down at her lap, Lizzy whispered, "Though you must admit my so called courage causes quite a scene from time to time. You must have thought me a wild country thing when I arrived at Netherfield that morning covered in mud."

Reaching out with his free hand to take hold of her chin and bring her gaze back to his, Mr. Darcy assured, "My dear Elizabeth, it was that moment I truly began to fall in love with you."

Staring into his intense gaze, Lizzy asked, "Truly?"

Brushing his thumb across her cheek in a ghost of a caress, Darcy promised, "Elizabeth, when you were shown into the breakfast parlor that morning and I saw you my heart skipped a beat. Your cheeks were flushed and your eyes so bright. I never even noticed the mud on your dress. All I saw was you. I saw this beautiful woman that had walked three miles to care for the sister she loved so much. All I could see or think of was the beauty of your heart. It may have been your very fine eyes that attracted my attention, but I assure you it was the beauty and strength of your heart that won my own. Never doubt that."

Elizabeth's eyes softened and she was reminded again that the true Mr. Darcy was nothing like the proud and disagreeable man she had despised so much. Holding his gaze, Elizabeth said, "I like this Mr. Darcy much more."

"This Mr. Darcy?"

When he finally pulled his hand from her cheek with a final caress of her cheek, Elizabeth explained, "I like this Mr. Darcy that speaks honestly and can admit he makes mistakes. I also like this Mr. Darcy that does his best to rectify them."

"I am glad I am beginning to please you." Hesitating a moment Mr. Darcy finally asked, "Did you truly mean it when you said you have hope for our future?"

Nodding, Elizabeth affirmed, "Indeed. The more we speak, the more I get to know you, the more I realize you have all the attributes I had been looking for in a husband."

"Truly?"

"Yes. I wanted a man that was honest, compassionate, loving, and willing to let me have my independence. I wanted a husband that would support me in my desire to learn. You have proven you do not wish to control me, and I believe you are an honorable man with a good heart. We simply must work on getting you to show that side of you more than the prideful part."

Offering her a soft smile, Darcy explained, "Would you believe me if I told you my aloof behavior has more to do with shyness than pride when in society?"

"Certainly not! Why would a man in your situation in life be shy?"

Shrugging, Darcy answered, "I cannot explain why I am shy, but I assure you that much of my desire not to converse with people I do not know is because I find myself ill equipped to recommend myself to people I am unfamiliar with. I find I have not the talent to converse with ease as others do."

"And so you simply stalk about the room ignoring everyone hoping they will leave you alone?"

"Foolish, isn't it?"

Elizabeth was silent a moment before letting out a tinkling laugh as she teased, "Well I assure you Mr. Darcy that your days of sulking in corners is over. I love society and I refuse to let my husband chase off any potential friends. Prepare yourself to be well versed in socializing."

"I look forward to it. I think you shall be an excellent teacher."

They shared a smile and Elizabeth was about to bring up the topic of her family, considering her mother's behavior and that of her sisters she felt it important to make clear to her fiancé that she had no intention of shunning their company no matter how embarrassing they were, but before she could her aunt and Jane returned and quickly retook their seats a few moments before her uncle lead Mr. Bingley back into the sitting room.

"So sorry for the delay, but Mr. Bingley and I started discussing a few business matters and before we knew it the time had simply run away from us!"

Elizabeth smile a true smile at her uncle, wanting to show him without words that the time alone he had afforded her with her intended had been most helpful, and assured, "It is no bother."

Not paying much attention to anyone else in the room Mr. Bingley quickly made his way to where Jane was seated and greeted, "Miss Bennet, I was wondering if you and your family would like to dine with us sometime this week?"

Finally raising her eyes to meet Mr. Bingley's, Jane replied, "I am afraid my sister and I will be very busy preparing her wedding trousseau and my aunt and uncle have a busy schedule I do believe."

Mr. Bingley's hopeful expression immediately fell and he tried again, "Perhaps next week? I understand you shall be in town for a few months until the wedding, yes?"

Before Jane could reply, Mrs. Gardiner offered, "As Jane said our engagements for the week are quite set, but I am sure we can arrange something for next week."

Madeline may not know the particulars of what transpired between her eldest niece and Mr. Bingley when he had resided at Netherfield, but she could tell Jane was deeply affected by him. She would need to see the two of them more in company before deciding if she should help Jane to avoid him or to push the two of them together more.

"Excellent!" Mr. Bingley gave Mrs. Gardiner a dazzling smile before focusing on Jane and saying, "I am so looking forward to spending the evening in such delightful company. I had never had such a marvelous time as I did in Hertfordshire."

Eyes hardening a bit, Jane commented softly, "And yet you left so suddenly and with little word to anyone you profess to have taken such pleasure in spending time with."

The room went silent at Jane's declaration and Mr. Bingley's smile fell completely. No one was quite sure what to say, but Mr. Darcy saved them all from the uncomfortable silence by standing and bowing to Elizabeth and his hosts as he announced, "Forgive me, but Bingley and I really must be going. I have several appointments today I must keep. I look forward to seeing you all this evening when you join us at Darcy House."

Focusing on Elizabeth, Darcy added, "My sister is most interested in meeting you, and my cousin will be joining us as well."

"I am very much looking forward to meeting Georgiana, and I did so enjoy Colonel Fitzwilliam's company in Kent. We shall see you tonight."

The proper goodbyes were made and once the gentlemen had gone Jane rose and excused herself from the room quickly with Elizabeth hurrying after her. Once the girls were gone Mr. Gardiner said to his wife, "It seems as though one problem is sorting itself out while another is in the making."

"Indeed. I know some of what transpired between Jane and Mr. Bingley from your sister's letters, but obviously there is much more to learn."

"Agreed. I know very little of Charles Bingley, but he seems an amiable sort of man. His father was well like and respect, but his son has done his best to distance himself from trade."

"Which is understandable," Madeline offered. "It is what we hope for our children, but for Jane to have behaved in such a way he must have done something to hurt her deeply."

Nodding his head, Edward suggested, "I shall make inquiries about him and perhaps you can speak to the girls and find out more. If Jane truly does not wish to be in his company I shall have to speak to Mr. Darcy."

Madeline patted her husband's hand and agreed, "I will give them some time to speak together, and I will try to speak to them tonight after dinner. Something tells me Mr. Bingley will be there when we dine with Darcy's. I wish to see Jane interact more with this Bingley fellow first."

"An excellent idea."

…

…

…

Outside Bingley said little to Darcy until both of their horses had been brought around and they were on their way. Once they were far enough from the house Bingley turned to his friend and practically hissed, "I shall be there tonight, and you had best hope I can make this right! Or I swear I shall call you out!"

Before Darcy had a chance to reply Bingley had spurred his horse onward and he disappeared into the London traffic. Darcy searched the crowd for him for a moment before muttering, "Damnation! How could I have mucked this all up!"

He continued on his ride thinking over the morning's events and while he was very worried about the situation between his friend and Elizabeth's sister, he couldn't help but be joyous over his conversation with his fiancée. She had alleviated so many of his fears. He had shown her he could be more than she thought he was, and no he simply had to keep proving himself to her. He was more determined than ever to win her heart. He must simply find a way to do it while at the same time helping his friend heal the breech with Jane. Perhaps he should ask his sister for some advice?

Feeling ever more hopeful Darcy spurred his own horse forward. He needed to meet with the jeweler and finalize the order for Elizabeth's wedding ring and the jewels he wished to gift her with during their engagement. Not to mention he was ordering many of the Darcy family jewels to be reset. His mother favored large and ostentatious pieces, but he knew Elizabeth would like more delicate jewelry.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of gifting Elizabeth with the pearl and sapphire set his jeweler had promised would be ready for tonight. He knew they would look stunning on her, and he couldn't wait to see her wearing jewels that had once belonged to his mother. He could imagine giving them to no other woman for Elizabeth Bennet was born to be Elizabeth Darcy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the Gardiner's carriage pulled to a stop outside of the Darcy townhouse Elizabeth took a deep breath to steady herself. She had many reservations about how tonight was going to go as well as many hopes. She was indeed most anxious to meet Georgiana, but she was also nervous about how the meeting between her sister and Mr. Bingley would unfold. Elizabeth had no doubt that Mr. Bingley would in attendance tonight, and while she admired his desire to make right what he had done, she was more concerned with her sister's comfort. To Lizzy it was obvious that Jane had been more affected by seeing Mr. Bingley than she had anticipated or let on.

After the gentlemen had left that afternoon Elizabeth had followed her sister up to the room they were sharing while visiting their relations to find Jane on her bed crying. Elizabeth had held her sister until her tears had run out, and then the two had spent a few hours discussing what had happened and how Jane intended to handle Mr. Bingley. In the end Jane had declared she had no idea what to do with Mr. Bingley's renewed attentions, and that she was indeed very hurt by his abandoning of her and it would take more than a few praises and pleasantries to earn her forgiveness. Elizabeth wholeheartedly agreed.

In addition to all of that Lizzy was nervous to meet her future sister and see Colonel Fitzwilliam again. One she had only ever heard of, and the other she might have met before but not as a future member of his esteemed family. Not to mention that Lizzy was nervous to meet the household staff and see one of the homes she would one day be mistress of. All in all there were a great many things that made Elizabeth hesitate as she accepted her uncle's hand to help her out of the carriage so their party could make their way into the magnificent house. Once they were announced Elizabeth's eyes immediately sought Mr. Darcy's and his beaming smile from where he stood next to his sister set her at ease somewhat. She returned his smile with her own tentative one.

Once Elizabeth and her party were announced Darcy moved forward with Georgiana on his arm and greeted, "Elizabeth, I am so pleased to have you and your family here. May I have the privilege of introducing you to my sister Georgiana?"

Offering her most welcoming smile, eyes beaming at the young Miss Darcy, Elizabeth laughed, "I feel as though we have already met! I have heard so many wonderful things about you, Miss Darcy. Your brother always speaks of you with so much pride and affection."

Blushing deeply, Miss Darcy stuttered, "I—I—I am pleased to meet you as well, Miss Elizabeth."

Realizing at once that Wickham had certainly lied about Miss Darcy's pride, as she was obviously a very shy creature, Elizabeth immediately set out to put her future sister at ease. Moving closer she begged, "Please call me Elizabeth. We are to be sisters after all, and I should dearly love for us to be close sisters."

Smiling tentatively, Georgiana replied, "I will call you Elizabeth if you will call me Georgiana."

"It is a deal." Turning slightly, Elizabeth continued, "May I introduce one of my other sisters Jane, and my Uncle and Aunt Gardiner."

Offering a courtesy, Georgiana greeted, "Welcome to our home. I have been most anxious to meet all of you ever since Fitzy said you were coming to dine with us this evening."

Arching a brow in Darcy's direction, Elizabeth teased, "Fitzy?"

Both Darcy siblings blushed furiously at Georgiana's slip in using her pet name for her brother and Darcy answered, "When Georgiana was young she could not pronounce my name and called me Fitzy. The name stuck."

Laughing prettily, Elizabeth said, "I think it is divine! I think I found my new pet name for you!"

Seeing Georgiana's embarrassment, Elizabeth hurried, "Do not worry, Georgiana, you should hear some of the names my sisters and I have called each other over the years!"

Jane, moving to stand next to her sister, joined in to assure the youngest Darcy, "Oh yes, when Mary was young she could not say Elizabeth, and for some reason she did not like the shortened Lizzy, and always called her Isbet."

Laughing still, Elizabeth added, "And Lydia for the longest time called Catherine Catty instead of Kitty. It near drove our mother mad!"

Immediately at ease with the pleasant sisters, Georgiana teased her brother, "I shall no longer feel bad for calling you Fitzy, dear brother. Apparently there are far worse names!"

Laughing as well, and thoroughly pleased that his sister and Elizabeth were getting along so well so easily, Darcy agreed, "Indeed my dear Georgie, apparently it could be much worse."

Moving forward to join the conversation, Colonel Fitzwilliam, said, "Seeing as how both of my cousins have decided my presence is beneath everyone's notice I shall introduce myself."

Bowing to Elizabeth and her sister he greeted, "Miss Elizabeth, I cannot tell you how pleased I was to learn of your engagement to my cousin, and I look forward to spending much time with you and your family in the future. May I be introduced?"

"Of course. Please allow me to introduce my sister Jane, my Uncle Edward Gardiner, and my Aunt Madeline Gardiner. Jane, Aunt and Uncle, this is Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, Mr. and Miss Darcy's cousin."

While everyone was greeting one another the butler announced, "Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley."

Mr. Darcy nearly growled as his friend led his sister into the room. Bingley didn't look his way to see his heated glare, and instead had eyes only for Jane Bennet as he moved forward practically dragging his sister along. He barely looked at the Darcy relations as he offered his greetings before coming to stand before Jane and offering, "Miss Bennet, it is so good to see you again."

A not so subtle squeeze of his hand around her arm had Caroline smiling falsely and saying, "My dear Jane! How I have longed to see you again! I am so sorry that my social engagements prevented us from seeing much of each other these past few months, but I am very glad to be in your company once more!"

Jane, while disposed to think well of people, had mulled over her sister's revelations about the Bingley siblings quite a bit, and had come to the unfortunate conclusion that Elizabeth was right. Caroline Bingley was not the sweet and charming woman she had previously believed her to be. Even now Jane could see the cleverly disguised disdain in the other woman's eyes. And while it hurt her to know that this woman thought so poorly of her and her family, and had done her best to separate Mr. Bingley from the society in Hertfordshire, Jane could not help replying politely. Her gentle nature and impeccable manners would allow nothing less.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Bingley."

Pulling from her brother's grasp in order to move forward and take hold of Jane's hands, Caroline gushed, "Oh my dear Jane, you must allow me to call on you tomorrow! I have so missed your company!"

While Caroline was trying to appease her brother, who had come home in a fit of rage the day before and told her he would no longer supplement her pin money when she used all of hers and would release her dowry to her in its entirety if he failed to secure Jane's forgiveness, she was also doing her best to ensure she was not banned from the Darcy household. Caroline knew there was much she needed to do in order to ensure her own future. First, she needed to reunite her brother with Jane Bennet. As unfortunate as she found the match the alternative was much worse. If her brother released her dowry to her and ordered her from his home to setup her own establishment it would announce to the Ton that she was on the shelf and she would have no hope of securing a worthy husband. Secondly, while Mr. Darcy was lost to her, his connections to the first circles was a boon she could not afford to lose as well. She needed to court favor with Jane and Elizabeth Bennet in order to secure the cooperation of her brother and Mr. Darcy. And if an opportunity to cause trouble between Darcy and his oh so precious Elizabeth presented itself that would not harm her future prospects she would most certainly take it!

As Jane hesitated, Caroline implored, "Oh you simply must say yes, Jane! I know my social engagements have kept me too busy before now to call on you, but I have rearranged some commitments so that I can spend time with you! I have so missed your company!"

Pulling her hand from Caroline's, Jane replied, "I am sorry if you have gone to any trouble on my account, Miss Bingley, but I am afraid that my time will be much engaged helping my sister shop for her wedding trousseau. I cannot promise I will have time for social engagements."

Those who knew Caroline could see her grimace at the reminder that the man she had sought for herself for so long would be marrying a woman she so despised, but she quickly suppressed her grimace and turned to Miss Darcy saying, "Well then I guess that leaves the two of us, my dear Georgiana! You know how much I enjoy spending time with you, and as you are soon to be coming out I can help you prepare for your first season!"

Darcy, unwilling to allow Miss Bingley to force her company upon his beloved sister, declared, "We much appreciate the offer Miss Bingley, but I am sure that Elizabeth is more than capable of helping my sister prepare for her upcoming season."

Before she could stop herself and think better of it, laughed bitterly, "Miss Elizabeth has spent her life in Hertfordshire! What does she know of how to behave amongst the Ton and superior society?"

Everyone fell silent at the blatant insult Miss Bingley had just delivered, and indeed the woman herself immediately realized her mistake and went pale. Her eyes darted first to Mr. Darcy, who had made it more than apparent to her that if she caused harm to his intended he would publically cut her, and then to her brother who was openly glaring at her before finally falling to the woman she despised so much.

Elizabeth, seeing how uncomfortable her sister and Georgiana were, not to mention how angry Darcy and her aunt and uncle were, laughed prettily, and teased, "I cannot help but partially agree with you, Miss Bingley. I am not one for false pleasantries or play acting as many of those part of the Ton seem so fond of in order to garner the attention of others— or those who aspire to be part of the first circles. I personally prefer honest discourse and stimulating conversation."

Smiling at Darcy, his sister, and Colonel Fitzwilliam, she added, "And I am very glad that there are others in the Ton who think and behave as I do. I should so hate to be alone in my actions or beliefs."

With the tension lessened, Elizabeth moved forward to link her arm with Georgiana's and begged, "Now, Georgiana, as we are to be sisters it is your sisterly duty to tell me in detail every embarrassing memory you have of your brother. Leave nothing out! I wish to know it all so I may tease him mercilessly!"

Darcy, thoroughly pleased with Elizabeth's artful set down and her immediate move to put his sister at ease, declared, "Georgie, if you tell her about the pig I will deny you pin money for a year!"

"Pig? What pig," Elizabeth asked with an arched brow?

Giggling, and forgetting Miss Bingley's unkind words Georgiana put her hand over her mouth to try and stifle her mirth before whispering to Elizabeth, "As soon as we are alone I shall tell you all! You should have seen my brother try to catch Eleanor for me."

"I am assuming that Eleanor is this mysterious pig Mr. Darcy does not wish me to know about?"

Joining the conversation, Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed, "Oh yes, there are many stories about Eleanor we have for you Miss Elizabeth, and when it comes to embarrassing stories of Darcy I assure you that I have the most!"

Smiling brightly, Elizabeth replied, "Then I do hope you find time to speak to me, Colonel."

"Traitors! The both of you!"

Smiling Darcy moved forward to offer his arm to Elizabeth and asked, "Will you take my arm, Elizabeth? It is time for supper."

Allowing Mr. Darcy to pull her away, Elizabeth laughed, "I suppose I shall allow you to divert my attention for the time being, but do not think this is the end of it! I am determined to learn all I can about you Mr. Darcy."

As he lead her towards the dining with the rest of their party in line behind them, Darcy leaned down to whisper softly to his intended, "If there is something you wish to know you have but to ask, my fair Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed prettily and allowed Darcy to lead her into the dining room. Dinner passed without incident, as Miss Bingley wisely decided to hold her tongue, and soon enough the sexes found themselves separating. Once the women were comfortably situated in the sitting room with Jane and Aunt Madeline doing their best to keep Caroline occupied Elizabeth turned to her future sister and insisted, "Georgiana, I have heard from practically everyone of your superior skill on the pianoforte. They claim you are practically a master yourself!"

Blushing and looking down at her hands Georgiana demurred, "Oh I do not play all that well. I do love music so very much, but I would not consider myself a master."

"I am sure you are just being modest. I do not think the words of such high praise I have heard from others to be lies, at least I should hope not as I intended to enlist your help."

Looking up from her lap to meet Elizabeth's bright gaze, Georgiana asked, "My help? Whatever could you need my help for?"

Looking a tad embarrassed, Elizabeth explained, "While I know the basic of how to play the pianoforte, I never had a master to teach me, and I must confess that I never dutifully applied myself to the endeavor. I was so hoping you might be able to spend a few afternoons a week with me to help me advance my skill. As I am to be a Darcy now I must meet expectations."

"Do you not like music, Elizabeth?"

"I would not say that. I do enjoy music, and I like playing, but Longbourn has only one pianoforte and my younger sister Mary loves music far more than I do. I enjoy playing, but as she loves it so very much I forfeited much of my time on the pianoforte so she could practice."

"That is very kind of you." Blushing even more, Georgiana shyly stuttered, "I—I would be honored to help you improve your skills."

"I thank you, and I am so looking forward to spending time with you."

Smiling, Georgiana replied, "It is the same for me! I do not have very many friends."

"I can hardly believe that. A pretty, kind, and accomplished young lady such as yourself must have many friends."

Looking back down at her hands again, Georgiana whispered, "Not really. I—I find it hard to speak in company many times."

Her concern growing, Elizabeth pressed, "What about at school? Darcy tells me this was your final year before coming out. Did you not have any friends there?"

"I would not call them friends per say. There were certainly many girls I was on friendly terms with, but I would not consider them friends."

"Why?"

Finally looking up from her hands, Georgiana explained, "Because they were only nice to me to get closer to my brother. I did not notice it at first, I thought many of them approached me truly in the spirit of friendship, but as the weeks wore on and the only thing they ever spoke to me about was my brother and his likes and dislikes, it was apparent to me they only wanted to get close to me in order to get close to him. None of them liked me for me. After that I did not really seek the company of any of my school companions."

Her heart breaking for the girl that was obviously very lonely young woman Elizabeth reached her hand out to take hold of Georgiana's and assured, "Georgiana, I want you to know that I am very much looking forward to calling you sister, and while I am marrying your brother, my interest in you is not forced or due simply to my connection to him. Were we to have met before I met your brother I assure you I would have been happy to call you friend. Now I have the even greater joy of calling you sister."

Georgiana's smile was hesitant as she asked, "Truly?"

"Truly. I want to get to know you because you will be my sister. I wish us to be close and discuss everything, and while my confidence in my abilities to guide you through your first season is not as great as your brother's, I want to assure you that I will do all I can to aid you. I wish for there to be much love and trust between us."

"I wish for the same," Georgiana gushed, "I have always longed for a sister or close friend and now I shall have both!"

"Indeed you shall, and I intend to hold you to your promise to help me better my skills at the pianoforte. Could I call on you tomorrow to begin my lessons? And perhaps after you could accompany me with my aunt and sister to visit the shops. I have so much to do to prepare for my wedding, and I must admit I've never paid much attention to London fashions. They have never interested me as much as my books, so I will definitely require your help in selecting the right material and designs!"

"Oh Elizabeth I would love to! That sounds like a splendid way to spend the day! Do you think my brother will approve?"

Smiling broadly, Elizabeth promised, "I know Darcy will."

Laughing, Georgiana said, "I find it so strange that you refer to him as Darcy."

"Well I certainly can't call him Fitzy now can I," Elizabeth teased.

When Georgiana blushed at the reminder of her pet name for her older brother, Elizabeth promised, "Do not worry, Georgiana, I promise I shall think of a far more embarrassing name to refer to your brother. One that will make Fitzy seem practically royal in comparison!"

"Oh! I cannot wait!"

…

…

…

After the ladies left the dining room after dinner for the separation of sexes, Darcy immediately turned to his guests and said, "Gentlemen if you will excuse us I must speak to Mr. Bingley about a matter of great import. We shall return and join your shortly. Please enjoy yourselves. The port is especially good. One of my finest vintages."

Both Mr. Gardiner and Colonel Fitzwilliam assured Darcy they would get along fine until they returned and a obviously angry Darcy led a stoic Bingley from the dining hall. Nothing was said until they made it to Darcy's office and once inside Darcy slammed the door shut and demanded, "How could you bring your sister tonight, Bingley! You know how she is! You know she means to try and ruin my relationship with Elizabeth!"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Bingley growled, "This isn't about you and Elizabeth, Darcy! This is about Jane! And my broken relationship with her because of your interference!"

When Darcy merely continued to glare at him, Bingley explained, "I do not mean to do harm to you or Elizabeth, Darce, but I must do all I can to right what has gone so terribly wrong between us. I must show Jane that I will do anything to regain her trust and esteem. I brought Caroline tonight to show Jane I can keep my sister under regulation. I brought her to show Jane that what my sister wants means nothing to me if it means making my angel happy."

Leaning back against his desk and crossing his own arms across his chest, Darcy released a resigned sigh and said, "I suppose I can understand that, but I must insist you speak to your sister. Blatant insults to my love as she made tonight will not be tolerated again. You are my friend, Bingley, and it is true I have done you a great disserve, one I wish to make amends for, but I will not do so at the expense of my Elizabeth. If your sister does such a thing again I will publically cut her."

"I know. You have told me before if she pushes you too far you would do so, and while it pains me to think of my sister in such a predicament I am prepared for it. I have counseled her and warned all I intend to. I have spoken with her about her behavior and told her if she is not the epitome of politeness and friendliness to Jane that I would release her dowry to her in its entirety and send her from my home to set up her own establishment. She knows if such a thing happens her chances of marrying in the first circles will be nonexistent."

Indeed they would be. For a woman Miss Bingley's age to have full control of her dowry and her own household without ever having been married would be placing her on the shelf. She would be considered a spinster by every eligible bachelor in London and would only be able to find a husband in a man desperately in need of funds and more than likely lacking the social standing Caroline Bingley so longed to achieve.

There was a moment of silence between the two men before Darcy asked softly, "Do you truly intend to end our friendship if Jane Bennet decides not to accept your renewed attentions?"

Looking his friend straight in the eye, Charles asked, "Darcy, if I separated you from Elizabeth and the chance to call her wife was taken from you forever, would you ever be able to call me friend again?"

Darcy's heart sank as he realized how deeply his friend had cared for Jane. He never would have separated Bingley from Miss Bennet if he had known how deeply his friends feelings ran, however, as Bingley had fallen "in love" with so many pretty faces over the years he had assumed his feelings for Jane Bennet would be just as fleeting.

"You truly loved her."

"I love her now, and I am terrified that I will not be able to regain her trust and affection."

Moving forward to put his hand on Charles's shoulder, Darcy vowed, "I will do all I can to aid you my friend. I give you my word."

"I appreciate that, Darce, but this is my battle. Jane must be shown that I can be my own man, that I can love her as ardently as you love your Elizabeth, and that is something only I can do … though if you could ensure I am able to spend more time in her company I would not object to that."

"I will my friend, I will, and know that my actions in separating you from Miss Bennet is one of the greatest mistakes I have ever made, but it is one I have learned from."

"I should hope so, because while I may not know Miss Elizabeth as well as you even I know she will not tolerate such actions on a regular basis. I am still unsure how your engagement to her came about. I was sure she despised you."

Utterly ashamed, Darcy said, "That is another matter I am not proud of. I am thrilled to be gaining Elizabeth as a wife, but I wish I had done so in a different manner."

"Good God, Darcy! Did you compromise the poor girl?"

"No, but I forced her hand regardless. I found out her family was in great need and used their desperation to force Elizabeth to marry me."

Charles's jaw dropped open and he gasped, "That cannot be!"

"It is, and while I am ashamed of my actions, I cannot say I would not do it again. The thought of living my life without her was killing me, and after she rejected me the first time I proposed I could not afford the chance she would do so again so I ensured she would not be able to deny me a second time."

"Wait, you proposed to her before?"

Nodding his head, Darcy explained, "I proposed to her months ago in Kent and she rejected me most fervently. She said my arrogance, conceit, and selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me the last man she could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

Bingley was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter and replying, "And I thought my predicament was hopeless!"

"I do not find it funny, Bingley!"

"Oh but it is! And so rightfully deserved! Elizabeth Bennet is just the woman for you, Darce! She will keep you in line!"

When Darcy gave him a small smile, Bingley commented, "You two seem to be on fairly good terms now."

"She is trying to make the best of her situation, and I am doing all I can to earn her esteem and affection. It is an ongoing battle."

"One you deserve, Darce. It is high time someone bring you to task for your haughty ways."

His expression hurt, Darcy asked, "Was I truly so abominable?"

His own expression softening, Bingley replied, "Darcy, you have been a great friend to me, but yes, to those you did not know you often came off as rude and arrogant. I knew it was mostly your shyness, but to new acquaintances your aloof persona made it appear as though you found the company wanting or beneath you."

Running a hand down his face in exasperation, Darcy muttered, "How could I be so blind to my own actions?"

"Perhaps because you never had to answer to anyone once your father passed. You were not always so severe, but once your mother got sick you began to withdraw from society at school, and when your father passed you changed, my friend. A great deal. Some for the better as you assumed the mantle of Master of Pemberley, but much of it not. I am glad your love for Miss Elizabeth is encouraging you to be a better man."

"She will accept nothing less."

"Nor will my Jane," Bingley added.

Both men fell silent before Darcy stood from his leaning position against his desk and said, "Well then we had best prepare ourselves to wage war."

"War?"

"Yes. The war for the hearts of our fair maidens."

Grinning, Bingley added, "And what a battle it shall be!"


End file.
